The Morning After
by corpsedollie
Summary: "I am soo sorry but..." before Sakura could finish her sentence, her lips locked with the man she kept on bumping into. She did not even get his name. A sweet kiss which no woman could resist... For this man was drop dead Handsome. AU. Rated M for incase. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another fic I decided to start. Hopefully I can finish it aswell!**

**I want to thanks Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura for being the best beta ever. Please go check her work out if you have not already**

**I do not own Naruto and the characters in them or the background. I just own this plot and Plot Bunny *Holds bunny up by ears***

* * *

**The Morning After**

**Chapter 1**

"Please Sakura," Ino begged practically on her knees for the umpteenth time "Please, Please."

"Gosh, you are not going to give up, are you?" Sakura said opening a can of coke while handing Ino her own and sitting next to her on the small couch.

"Nope," she said smiling widely, glad to the fact that Sakura gave in after a half an hour's begging. Ino was almost on the verge of giving up and just going on alone.

In all fairness, Sakura was extremely tired after finishing a night shift and a day shift at the hospital. Being a medic-nin was a lot of pressure and a lot of people depended on her being there and helping out. Sakura also couldn't find herself to say no. And just after leaving the hospital and buying some groceries that she probably would never use, she headed straight home and not long after just packing away her shopping, Ino just happened to pop by and after a half an hour's begging. Sakura had new plans for the night which did not include her bed, sadly.

Maybe this outing tonight is a good idea she thought to herself, I haven't gone out for a long while. This is just the break that I need.

"Okay," she said with a tired smile, admitting her defeat to her friend "But we are not staying long."

The condition seemed to fall on deaf ears as Ino nearly tackled her just for a hug "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ino squealed. "You won't regret this!"

"I better not," Sakura threatened "Give me 5 minutes to get dressed," She stood up from the couch where she was sitting.

"Oh no, you don't," Ino grabbed her arm and pulled out a black dress from behind the couch. Sakura was a bit shocked because she could swear that Ino came in her apartment empty handed but she was too tired to ask questions.

"Ta-Da!"

Sakura's tired eyes widened in shock "I am not wearing that," she warned.

Sakura's complaints yet again fell on deaf ears. Ino was just hearing a broken record and she found it rather annoying so she just ignored as much as she could.

"OH yes you are," Ino grabbed Sakura's arm and shoved her into the bathroom with the dress "And don't even dare not putting the dress on," Ino warned with a toothy grin.

After a few moments Sakura came out of the bathroom. Silence fell between the two of them as they couldn't believe how perfectly the dress sat on her. Sakura stroked the dress to get the wrinkles out, but there was none. She did not want to admit to Ino that wearing it was a good idea as Ino was an 'I-told-you-so' type of person. Sometimes she won't say it straight to her face but her expression says allot.

"Does it look okay?"Sakura asked shyly.

"Are you kidding me? You look hot!" Ino yelped grabbing her friends hand and shoving some heals in her hands "Now put this on and we will be on our way."

"Will I ever win with you?" Sakura complained.

"Nope," she said smiling at her friend.

^v^

Sakura and Ino arrived at the local club that was apparently extremely exclusive and only the famous and the rich people would be allowed entry. Some of the fan girls stood in front of the club in a long lines and chatting to each other, some of them trying to get in by either forcing themselves in or the most of the time flirting with the bouncer.

"Ino?" Sakura called to the rushed blonde.

"Yeah," she swept in a circle nearly knocking a fan girl out with her swinging hair. Sakura nearly chuckled at the sight.

"How are we going to get in?" She asked curiously.

"Oh didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Well Chouji happens to be the bouncer here, and if he has a problem, we could always ask Rock Lee to let us in."

"Rock Lee?"

"Yeah silly," she said slapping her friends back "He is the owner, don't you know anything?"

Sakura was a bit taken aback. How long has she been absent in her friends lives? "No. I don't," Sakura whispered to herself.

As they said that entering this exclusive club was not a problem. Rock Lee have long since had a crush on Sakura and would do anything for her but Sakura could not return his affection like he would want to so she chose to play dumb when it came to things such as boys and emotions.

Entering the said club was something besides itself. The club had a lot of bodies swaying to the music. And other cheering and laughing at the side. It was truly a joyousness sight.

Sakura and Ino squeezed themselves to get to the already busy bar to be greeted by a blond with a wide toothy grin."Sakura-chan. Ino," Naruto was beside himself to be working in such a club with mostly really pretty girls entering the place and always coming up to him to order a drink. He was like a horny puppy full of eagerness and angst. He could not get enough of this.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura greeted the blonde by leaning over the bar to give him a peck on the cheek. In the past Naruto would've jumped Sakura at the sign of this affection but since he started dating Hinata all he could do was smile back at one of his best friends.

"What will it be?" Naruto hollered over the loud booming music and the loud crowd.

"Just two strawberry daiquiris!" Sakura yelled back with a flirty wink. While Naruto was making the drinks, Sakura pulled out some money to pay for it but Naruto refused, saying something along the lines of "This one is on me,"

Sakura pecked Naruto once more on the cheek and then took the drinks. Handing Ino hers and then off they went into the crowd sipping on the drinks and dancing with each other like friends would. The least guys that were in the club ogled the two girls with hungry eyes. At the moment Sakura and Ino's intoxicating dancing was something for the eye to see.

After a half an hour of non stop dancing, both Ino and Sakura stood by the bar again and ordered their next round of drinks (which was also on Naruto) and then they both looked at the crowd as if though observing it.

"I like the talent tonight" Ino yelled in Sakura's ear. Sakura smiled back at her friend as if in agreement. The talent was truly spectacular.

Just then one of the said guys that wore white button up shirt and black blazer came closer to Ino. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail and he had a lazy look amongst his eyes but non the less was he more handsome. His physique appeared to be muscular underneath the clothes. He grabbed Ino's hand and pecked it lightly and winked at her as he did so. Ino blushed brighter then the drink she was holding in her hand.

"May I have this dance?" the mysterious man said and without even waiting for an answer, Ino jumped in the man's embrace.

Sakura was happy to come out for once and to even come out with her friend. It always cheered her up from all the work and stress that she has been lately handling to come out and see her friends. Even though if it was sometimes by force. Sakura maneuvered herself to sit by one of the bar stools as she merely looked at how her friend was having a good time. Rubbing herself against the man that asked her to dance with him. His hands also grabbed her hips and arms but Ino seemed not to care. She enjoyed the physical affection.

Sakura sipped innocently on her third drink as she also observed Naruto chatting up a girl with light lavender eyes and tint of blue black hair. The girl kept on blushing the more Naruto whispered in her ears. She seemed very innocent. Sakura smiled as Naruto looked her way. Naruto deserved the happiness after all the sadness he has had in his life.

Sakura scooted of off the bar stool and made her way to the bathroom through the busy crowd. It was hard to get through them as they all already where dancing tightly with each other. This was club life for you but sometimes you have to compromise. So that's what Sakura did. She squeezed so much until she got to a place where when she got free she stumbled and lost her balance and fell in the embrace of somebody.

Sakura looked up at the man whom was the one to capture her from a near embarrassing experience, she met with the mysterious dark orbs and jet black hair standing in all directions. The man grabbed Sakura by her arms and looked directly in her eyes. The music played softer and the lights flashed all around them. It was a moment of pure awe where Sakura felt her breath was literally taken away.

"Oh. I am so sorry," Sakura said pushing lightly on the man's chest "The place is so busy today," she blushed slightly as she rubbed the dirt and stuff of her dress.

"Hn," the man said rudely

A little bit disgusted Sakura pushed passed the man. She could not believe some people have no manners. Especially towards a female. Sakura still feeling a bit intoxicated from the drinks that she had was happy to find the bathroom empty. After squeezing and pulling herself through such a huge crowd being alone was so much better and gave her the chance to breath.

After re applying some of her make up and using the bathroom quickly Sakura made her way outside to the busy crowd again. Still with some of the alcohol through her body, she could not help but feel a bit off balance and her vision a little bit impaired. And with that said. She bumped into the same said man as she did before sending her flying backwards landing on her behind. This time she actually embarrassed herself and her pride.

"WTF is wrong with me," Sakura cussed at herself.

But is when the hand of the handsome stranger was outstretched towards her that she felt more embarrassed then ever aside with the fact that the handsome stranger actually wants to help her this time. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up gently.

"I am soo sorry but..." Before Sakura could finish her sentence, her lips locked with the man she never even got to know his name. A sweet kiss which no woman could resist...

* * *

**A/N: /AAAH whatcha think? Please review and tell me if you want more. I wrote the begining part of the fic very long ago but the last part I wrote like yesterday so I hope you like. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: How glad was I when I got so many reviews with a lot of subscriptions. I was so scared of writing the next chapter for in case I fail. But I did it anyway. Please review to tell me what you think.**

**And I want to thank Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura for being my super awesome beta. And for the fact of checking my stuff during writing all of hers. Please make sure to check out her stuff**

**The Morning After**

**Chapter 2**

Green eyes fluttered open as the first morning raise of sun peeped through the window of the young medic's small apartment bedroom. All darkness disappeared instantaneously and was greeted by the brightness of what is know as the next day.

Sakura closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep more but as her bedside alarm clock went off on its loudest, she forced her more then hungover body to get up from her recovering slumber. Sitting up right in her bed, she felt the aftermath of alcohol consumption taking it's toll on mostly her head. It felt heavier then ever before with a sharp throbbing sensation worthy of splitting open any person's scull. Her mouth felt like it was made purely out of cotton. Smacking her lips together trying to regenerate some saliva to rotate in her mouth was less then successful.

And with that said, the overwhelming pain became too much for her to bare. She forced herself out of her light blue duvet covers and made her way to the bathroom.

Within a half an hour, Sakura got out of her dress that she wore the previous night, and into fresh working clothes. She popped some pills from her big medication supply to destroy the hangover of doom, once and for all.

She applied some light make up to bring out her natural color in her eyes and face. Nothing too much. But also not too little. Twisting her faded pink hair into a tight bun and slipping into some flats for the day and she was off to work.

Double shift.

The Minato Medical Clinic was rather slow. Just two or three kids with some flu. Some old folks that needed their prescription to their high blood pressure meds and some odd ones here and there.

Sakura locked her office door round about the middle of afternoon to recuperate from all the patients that she'd seen. It wasn't necessarily hard work but her body was still physically drained from the night before. And with that said, Sakura absentmindedly leaned back in her chair, eyes focused on the outside world through her window.

She tried recollecting of what happened last night.

'What happened last night' her thoughts trailed back. She could remember everything, from when the time Ino danced with a man in a ponytail until the time of the extra shots of hard liquor Naruto fed her when she stared at the crowd of people dancing until the time she wobbled her way to the girl's bathroom to ...Ahem (clearing throat) powder her nose. But it was when she bumped into somebody to and from the bar that she remember vaguely. What happened after the second bump. She just could not recollect all her thoughts.

Sakura took a sip of water to wet her dry mouth. The one thing she hated was forgetting stuff that could be important. And with that her thoughts were brought back to present as soft knock on the door caught her attention.

"Come in," Sakura said leaning forward to examine her next patient's file.

"Sakura-sama," a sweet voice called her name. Sakura glanced up to see it was her assistant Moegi. Moegi had always been someone special to Sakura. The young girl had begged and begged to be given an internship at the hospital. She was adorable back then an young having always worn her hair up in to pig tails. Sakura looked over her assistant. She had grown so much from the first time Sakura had met her. Her orange hair was down now in a elegant bob that framed her face perfectly.

"How can I help you Moegi?" Sakura smiled at her.

"I just need to remind you of the Charity Auction we are having tomorrow," Moegie said moving the few feet to Sakura's desk to hand her a pamphlet of said event.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror. She'd almost forgotten, she didn't even put it on her calendar to remind herself. Where was her mind this week?

"Ahh yes. I won't forget. Thank you for reminding me," Sakura said winking at her assistant "What would I do without you?"

"It's not a problem," Moege said with a wide understanding smile as she was about to close the door.

"Moegi?"

"Yes. Sakura-sama?"

"Write me up for the auction. It is indeed for a good cause," Sakura said.

"Okay. Thank you Sakura-sama," Moegie said. Her mood seemed like it bettered

"Oh and send us in our next patient..." Sakura scanned the file "Mr. Jiraiya?"

'Oh not again.. It was the 7th time this month this man came for a check up' Inner Sakura screamed over any other thought.

A head of pure grey popped in by the door where Moegie use to be. "I am ready for my check up Doc," the man said with a wink. "Should I take my clothes off now or later?" A wide smile formed on his lips.

Inner Sakura just mentally face palmed herself... This was going to be a long day

**A/N: Sooo Sorry for this chapter that was this slow. I am sure to hope that things will pick up during the next chapter so please bear with me during this**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I will be updating sooner with this then you think... But you will see why I say that...

And Enjoy... Please review

**Shikimaru: Bothersome**

**corpsedollie: But it gives me the courage to carry on**

**Shikimaru: Still bothersome... meh...**

**corpsedollie: Gomen...**

I do not own Naruto!

The Morning After

Chapter 3

By corpsedollie

The big day for the Clinic was finally here. The Charity Auction was here and everybody was excited for the most part. So the clinic decided to close early, as for to get ready for the occasion

Sakura and Ino came together at Sakura's place before hand to dress into their best attire, do make up and nails.

"Mmmm what do you think of this dress" Ino asked placing a lime green dress over her figure while observing herself in the huge mirror.

"No, don't wear that one. It makes you look Tinkerbellish" Sakura pointed out. "You should maybe wear the pink dress" she pointed towards the bed which had a awfully short pink dress spread out on it "or maybe the red one that would actually look great in your figure"

Sakura painted her last nail in the pitch black nail polish before lightly blowing on it to get dry "I don't even know what I am going to wear?" she shook her hands in order to get her nails dried faster.

"You should wear that tight number you wore the other night to the club..." Ino suggested with a smile.

"Are you kidding me, I can't wear that again. It would be a fashion disaster" Sakura retorted

"I am just kidding. Gheez calm down" Ino said defensively

Ino started scratching through Sakura's huge wardrobe without even winking. Sakura would've protested but knowing her friend all too well, she knew that it would fall on deaf ears.

"Mmmmm, how about this?" Ino pulled out a dark blue dress, it sparkled in the room light as Ino waved it around in the air. The dress was flowy at the bottom. Sakura bought the dress some time ago but never used it. Most of the clothes in her closet she bought at a time when she was ubberly depressed and shopped her way to make herself feel better.

"That could work." Sakura's eyes lit up "and it would match with my nails" she said pointing her hand out to show her great mini masterpieces on her fingernails (Al thought It was just black)

Ino tossed the dress to Sakura to fit it on. Within minutes, Sakura had the dress on. The dress seemed to fit Sakura like a glove. The dress hugged Sakura's curves in all the right places. Squeezing in what needs to be squeezed in and showing (cleavage) what needs to be showed.

FLASH

Ino took a photo of Sakura in all her non-wearing make up glory.

"Ah come on, Pig" Sakura said shielding her hands in front of her face before the second flash went of "Can I at least put my make-up on before you carry on?" She placed her fist on her hips, in a gesture of annoyance. Another flash "Please"

"Ha ha. Okay. That was the last. I swear" Ino said before the camera flashed for the last time. "I don't know why you complain. You are absolutely stunning without make up"

Sakura dove in the direction of Ino, trying to grab the camera out of her hands. And with much success. Sakura turned the camera to face Ino and clicked away as the camera flashed one after the other with photo's of the stunning blonde. Ino stroked poses with every flash that went off. In one blowing a kiss and other winking with a peace sign.

Sakura then glanced at the clock to see it was about 6:30pm. They were a bit behind schedule. The party starts at 7:00.

"We should finish" Sakura said. She placed the camera on the bed and went to sit at her Make-Up Table.

Ino went to sit next to her and both started doing their make-up and hair according to the dresses that they were wearing

_o.O_

It was the night of the big Charity Auction. The whole hospital was decorated according to such of an golden color to go according to some golden theme of the party. The main hall was also decorate with golden streamers and balloons hanging from the ceiling. The walls had golden stars pasted on strategic places to create such an illusion. The hall was packed full of tables with golden colored table clothes. Some of the more bigger tables had champagne glasses stacked amongst each other into the form of a pyramid. And other tables had bite sized snacks on it.

The waiters had some sort of beige colored suites on as to fit according to the theme.

The clinic it self was not as busy as the usual with all its casualties and such. It was as if the universe knew that the Charity Auction meant the world to the clinic.

Being already 07:31 PM, Moegie whom arranged the whole ordeal was more then pleased to see that the place was packed with more then enough people. Some people that she knew and some people that she had never seen in her before. She was glad to see the more people flowing in at the entrance as she handed each and everyone a program for the night.

"Moegie. Dear" Sakura greets her employee at the door with a hug "How is the outcome"

"You would be surprised. It is way more people then I expected it to be" Moegie seemed chuffed about her own handy work

"That's what I like to hear. You deserve a good outcome to your hard work" Sakura said with a smile.

With Ino by her side they both smiled and wave at some more incoming people as they all made themselves comfortable. Sakura moved in to speak to some of the people that helped organizing the event and some more other local business men whom all seems more interested in the fact that some girls, wait let me rephrase that, pretty girls will be auctioned off for the night. Just some good clean fun for the night.

"Sakura-chan" somebody whispered in the shell of Sakura's ear. Gave Sakura a field of goose bumps amongst her neckline. Sakura knew without even looking who this voice belonged to.

"Jiraiya-sama" Sakura greeted with a makeshift smile pulling into a handshake.

"I brought all my money for tonight" Jiraiya said winking at Sakura, blushing slightly.

"You going to take part in the auction?" Sakura asked as she grabbed a drink from an on passing waiter, simultaneously taking a big sip.

"Sakura-chan. I am going to all my money on you" Jiraiya said observing Sakura from head to toe. He liked what he was seeing since his smile grew even wider as it froze on her... ahem... cleavage. With that Sakura took the last sip of her alcoholic drink.

'This was going to be a long night' Inner said with a deep sigh

'For once. I agree with you' Sakura said sighing in unison with her Inner

The orchestra music that played in the background automatically muted as the microphone's screeching echoed threw the hall way. Moegie's sweet voice rang out amongst the silenced crowd.

"Can I have everyone's attention please" There was complete silence in the hall "First and foremost. I would like to thank everybody for coming to the first Charity Auction of this year. And first Auction that we are hosting all around" everybody cheered as Moegie paused. She smiled at the crowd's enthusiasm "The charity that all the money for today is going to be donated to is the Children are our Future Organization." she raised her hand to point out at a huge banner on her left side with the words Children Are Our Future Org painted in bright blue and the photo's of hundred of children pasted amongst it "All the money is to ensure that all these kids have a fore sure future for tomorrow. For these children are our future." Everybody applauded again as Moegie finished her speech

"And then I have a final announcement... All single female's. Could you all come to the front so that we could register you all for the auction off" Moegie said "And finally enjoy" And with that, she switched off the microphone.

The orchestra started playing there music again and everybody started speaking to each other with laughter and merriness flowing about as freely as the alcohol.

A whole lump some of females made there way to the poor old Moegie that seemed almost to loose control of it. But tried her best to keep her composure. She wrote down everybody's names. Even the nurses and doctors that work at the clinic gave themselves up for the auctioning...

A/N: This is like Part 1 of the night... 

Oh how I feel so bad for leaving you on such a spot but please bear with me with this ^_^

**Shikimaru: Maybe not so bothersome... *Looks at keyboard* Meh**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey people. Another chapter. I really pushed to finish this one and I am glad I did because I don't think that I will be able to update in the next two weeks to come. **

**Oh and a heads up, I am so sorry if this chapter does seem rushed but I swear that the next chapter will be better. Now Allot of cyber cookies to yall for supporting me with reviews and Author alerts and all those fancy beans**

Naruto: GET ON WITH IT, WILL YA

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Naruto: Like hell you don't!

* * *

**The Morning After **

**Chapter 4**

**By corpsedollie**

A bright smile graced Moegie's face as she was more than pleased to see all the female participants come to the front of her. All eager male eyes observed with hungry eyes as all their individual female favorites all stood in front writing down their names for the auctioning.

"Okay, Ladies and Gentleman. May I have your attention please" the Orchestra simmered down as Moegie's sweet voice echoed over the crowd of people, whom too, also spoke hush amongst each other "Ahem" Moegie cleared her throat, with angry eyes. And a sea of silence broke out amongst the people

"Now that I have everybody's attention. I would like to start the auctioning. Remember, that this is a auction in where the highest bid wins, if nobody else could counter fit said bid. Also You as the male get to spend a night (of your picking) with our ladies. I also have to warn you that we don't want any funny business" Moegie's dark eyes glanced at Jiraiya whom embarrassingly rubbed the back of his head as he laughed it off "I mean, It will be all just good clean fun for the sake for the children"

Everybody clapped their hands with enthusiasm

"Now on with the show," she grabbed the clipboard with a piece of paper on "Okay, Please Ladies. Stand in line according to the numbers I gave you" all the women scurried to stand in a long line to their numbers, ascending from 1 to 10.

Sakura glanced at her number, she was number 7. Maybe it was her lucky number. She glanced to Ino who was Number 6. Ino pinned her badge on her dress "I hope we get hunks"she whispered to Sakura.

'I hope so to' Inner sighed. Green eyes scanned the crowd of men, and froze on a horny old man named Jiraiya. He seemed to have another woman under his arm, talking and laughing as he drank more and more but still had his eyes fixed on Sakura. He observed Sakura from head to toe with real hungry eyes. Sakura broke eye contact from him and immediately fixed her Number 7 pin. She really hoped that this pin was lucky, that she did not end up with Jiraiya.

'Please Kami, be with me' Inner prayed hard on her knees

"Okay Lovely Lady Number one. Could you please stand here next to me" Hinata maneuvered herself to the front next to Moegie. Climbing some stares as she did "Mrs. Hyuga Hinata?" Moegie asked looking at Hinata to see if the pronunciation was correct, Hinata nodded slightly " Hinata-sama. Let's start the bidding..."

And with said bidding on the way. Allot of males chirped in to get a piece of Hinata. Allot of them bid at first, with reasonably low numbers but in the end it came to Naruto and Kiba both wanting a part of Hinata.

Naruto checked his wallet and bid everything he had on her and everything he had in the bank. Moegie, whom was reasonably surprised at the high total, wide eyed in peer shock. Slammed the tiny hammer on the piece of wood and yelled "Sold, to the young man with the orange tux"

Kiba seemed more than furious freaked out completely, tossing champagne glasses around and completely lose his composure.

"She is a whore anyways" Kiba yelled in a beyond furious voice. Naruto clenched his fists. Naruto pulled up his sleeves and marched in Kiba's direction. With one force, Kiba's face connected with Naruto's iron fist sending him flying back towards the hall. In the end, Choji and Shino pulled Kiba's limp body outside

"Wow. Okay. That was rather unnecessary" Moegie said with a perfectly fake smile "Now let's get on to our next contestants..."

**A/N: For time saving purposes, I am going to dash quickly through from number 2 to 6 so that we could get to the good stuff**.

Lee and his power of youth in his green Tux bid on Tenten and won. Tenten was also happy for that outcome. Since he has been one of her best friends since young

Asuma bid on Kurenai. Smoking coolly in the corner as he bid the highest amount of money thus far.

Shizune came with her pet pig Tonton to the ceremony, but was none the less a favorite of all the men as well. All of the men went crazy to get their last bid in for the special lady but in the end, an awesome Kakashi placed a bid no other man could reach. Kakashi smiled under his facemask. He did seem happy.

Temari didn't get as many bids as the other ladies did since she was a strong independent woman and men seem to hate such a thing. She seemed more angry with herself, since not so many men bid on her. Even if her dress was two sizes too small nearly revealing everything. She still did not get many bids. In the end, she got taken by her own brother, Kankuro. Whom placed the lowest bid of the night, and still got a sold!

"And then next Ladies and Gentleman, we have the beautiful blond Florist up for grabs" Moegie spoke over the microphone as Ino blew kisses at the cheering crowd of men. "Lovely lady number 6"

And as Moegie started rambling some numbers of totals that seemed to be increasing by the second. The number never seemed to stay in one spot but the last bid that took it, that no other man could reach was non other than the man with the pulled up pony tail and the lazy look upon his eyes...

Moegie slammed the tiny hammer and yelled a 'sold' over the microphone

Ino's smile widened as she was very surprised to the date that she would be spending one night with. Ino jumped off the stage and landed perfectly on her extremely high heels that she was wearing. She enclosed the distance between her and the lucky man that won her for the night. The man gave a lazy smile and lifted his arm for Ino to hook her arms into.

"Okay then. Those two seem to almost fit together" Moegie said with a smile "Let's get on with the show. Lady number 7. The lovely doctor of this clinic, Haruno Sakura. "

Sakura glanced over the crowd of men as she notices that the hall was even fuller than before. It was for certain, that there was not so many men in the place. It seemed almost like it was getting fuller as the seconds progressed. Now she was getting nervous. Her hands started trembling as she held onto her clutch handbag. She prayed inwardly that she would not get stuck with a freak or a weirdo.

"Can I start the opening bid" Moegie's eyes twinkled as she saw how many extra men checked their wallets for the amount of cash on them

"1000 JPY" a man with bright red hair said in a monotone

Moegie started rambling more numbers, going upwards from the 1000 JPY. Some men lifted their hands in comparison as they were bidding a higher total than the previous one. Moegie seemed more and more enthusiastic as the total flew past the highest total in the bid.

Jiraiya was one of the men whom bid. He kept on bidding a higher total to whomever apposed. He had a lean smug on his face as he kept on bidding a small amount higher than his opponents. But with that said, one by one others dropped out of the bidding war until it was just Jiraiya left.

Sakura nearly to almost dropped where she was standing as she saw how Jiraiya's smile grew almost twice the size as he saw he won the war. Nobody else seemed to oppose this.

Moegie looked at the crowd "Is there nobody else willing to bid for the lovely Sakura" she glanced at Sakura whom seemed devastated. Nobody responded. There was utter silence.

Moegie sighed as she slowly (It almost seemed like she was moving slow on purpose) maneuvered to slam the hammer

"1000 0000 0000 JPY"

**(A/N I know that the amount seems ridiculous but doing my research I have some to learn that the Japanese Yen's currency against any other is very little. With that said just check the bottom of the fic for the currency in USA dollar since most of the Readers are American)**

Moegie lifted her hammer in unison to the bidder, whom placed the highest bid for the night. A spotlight searched the crowd for the bidder. After dancing around most of the crowd, it froze right at the entrance of the hall on a particular man.

A man with jet black hair with a hint of blue spiked backwards with some bangs framing his face. Smoldering dark eyes. A handsome flawless face to support his strong features. Strong built, he seemed fit and maybe in his early twenties. He wore a black tuxedo, that seemed to fit perfectly on his well built body.

The people around him gave him some space as he stood there with one of his hands in his pocket.

Sakura's heart raced, her legs turned to nearly jelly as she remembered everything that happened the night at the club. It was the man that kissed her. It was the man that nearly made her heart stop, took her breath away. He was the handsome stranger from that night

"SOLD"

**A/N: And there you have it my lovely subscribers. I will try my best to update as soon as possible. When I have a chance. I have a big event coming this weekend and next week I am attending the biggest rock concert I our country which takes place in the amount of three days...**

**Any ways. I want to know from you guys (You can answer in a review. What is the time that you guys read the fanfiction that has been updated? Do you read it at night before you go to sleep or do you read it when you wake up or whenever you have a chance. Also when in the week. I would like to know so that I can update accordingly. Do you guys like it during the week or weekends.**

**Oh and please check out my other fics if you are a Itachi (drools) fan**

**REVIEW COMMENTS:**

**-ILoveSxS Sorry about that. I swear that the next chapters will have more Sasuke... Thanks for bearing with me in this**

**-themellyb123 Next chapter will be pure Sasuke**

**-2tall2btrue Here is an update. Thanks for the support.**

**Currency for Japanese yen to USA Dollar: ¥ 1 = $ 0.0128**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay I typed this story before my laptop died... I am so glad. But will be updating as soon as I can.**

**Be warned that there is a major twist in this chapter. I am most probably going to get a 'WTF was she thinking' and all that JAZZ**

Orochimaru: I like thisssssssss, kukukuku

I do not own Naruto

The Morning After

Chapter 5

By corpsedollie

It was almost like a fairy tale. If a fairytale consisted of horny hungry men bidding on woman like their lives and oxygen depended on it. Sakura felt a whole bunch of emotion. First of them was the feeling of that of heat. Like her cheeks took all the blood from her body. She clearly blushed under the make up she was wearing and then other was her legs felt like jelly.

Her mind was rushing at a million miles per hour. Recollecting everything. She remembered everything of that night.

The night at the club when she bumped a couple of times into the same man. It was like if fate was a person and was invisible but still able to touch objects, fate would be the one that pushed Sakura into the handsome stranger more than once. More than once. That's not a coincidence. It was fate.

Hushed whispers broke out in the event of the man's high bid. The speak on everyone's tongues was not that of being the highest bid of the event of bidding wars let alone the entire night. It was the fact that it was the Heir of the Uchiha Corp.

Sasuke Uchiha.

The man was as wealthy as he was in good looks. Which was allot. No girl ... or wait any female can ever resist Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was not the type of man to easily pick a woman since all of them tend to fall at his feet at the snap of his perfect fingers, most woman tend to do it anyway's. No, it was the fact that he was standing here in front of Sakura. Bidding for her

And there he was standing at the other end of the hall of the bidding war, placing the most amount on Sakura. The most plain and ordinary Haruno Sakura with the faded pink hair and not model skinny but skinny body. She came not even close to the model figures he was always seen with at the times of big events that paparazzi caught on film.

The raven haired man slowly walked to the front of the hall were Sakura stood still, observing his movement like he was a god. Woman and men alike could not take their eyes of off him. They all moved aside making a path for him to come to walk to the front. Nobody even dare to touch him. Like he was a delicate art effect made by a famous artist.

It was pure and utter silence. The type of silence were you could not even hear anyone breath, if they did breath. But no sound was heard. A needle drop could sound like the world crashing down.

Sasuke moved perfectly to the front of the hall as he placed one foot in front of the other. Sakura's eyes were fixed on his. His deadly stunning eyes fixed on her green ones. Sakura felt almost like they were the only two people in the room. His eyes were so captivating. He stood still in front of Sakura with an outstretched hand. Outstretched to the rather more than amazed Sakura.

Sakura did not respond. She stood frozen like a statue, of all the women that was in the building,( there was prettier woman in the building and Sakura knew it) but he chose to bid on her. Like he knew her or something.

Moegie nudged Sakura to make a move. Sakura did not even respond to that, she still stood frozen. Her eyes locked with the dark eyes, that was Sasuke's.

But it was when he smiled. A small smile but it was definitely there that she moved. She grabbed his hand, and moved to the steps of the said stage and to step down and meet with him. She could not help but smile back at the handsome man as they walked hand in hand out the big hall and into the cool night air.

The bidding continued as they left the hall... Sasuke quickly paid his amount for the date with Sakura by one of the young women that ogled Sasuke like a piece of meat and joined a waiting Sakura again.

Sakura did not even pay attention as the man most probably wanted to have his date tonight.

The night was perfect outside. It was like no other night. It was cool but hot at the same time.

Sakura glanced at the moon as they both moved slowly. She noticed it was full, and it seemed much bigger then any other night. It sat in between the stars, brightening up the dark sky with its presence. No cloud in sight

"You're the man from that other night?" Sakura asked him, a questioning look grew on her face.

"I am" he replied. They walked alone in the outside cool air.

"How do you know me?" Sakura asked. She sat on the stone bench outside that was neatly placed under a cherry blossom tree. The sight was worthy of a painting.

The Uchiha took Sakura's small hand and placed it on his lips. Lightly pecking it. "Does it really matter, we have found each other" Sakura's cheeks grew red for the umpteenth time this night.

"I guess not"

A silence grew between the two. Not an awkward one. Just one of ease

"So you are Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura asked feeling silly for not knowing the first time around. A face like that should have been trademarked

"Hn"

Sakura blinked a couple of time at the unresponsive response, her face scanned the man's face for any emotion but there was non what so ever. Not even a smile.

He glanced at the blank space in front of him. Something was bothering him. She did not know why but she could feel this, he seems disturbed about something. Even his perfectly good features could not hide what is clearly there

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, not knowing how to go about something like this from a pure stranger.

He did not respond at first, his mind seemed a million miles away. His mind was not at the said date.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked not liking how her voice sounded worried.

"Huh? Yeah I am fine." he turned into Sakura's direction, black eyes crashing with green ones "You look even more beautiful than the first night I met you. The kiss, the kiss with you. It was all I could think about since that night"

The man cupped Sakura's chin in his hand and lightly tugged on it to meet his face. His beautiful smoldering dark eyes that seemed like it could literally hypnotize any woman on site. And with that he pulled her in for a kiss. His smoothly shaven face touched hers, his roughly soft lips touched her soft ones. She felt her body go numb but be filled with butterflies as she kissed the man.

His kiss was hot, extremely hot as he traced her lips. His tongue dancing on her lips, begging for entry. His hand traced the back of her hair, her pink hair tangled in his fingers. Sakura felt like she lost her breath but at the same time moaning in pure extacy. She wanted more. But it was when he grabbed her on her shoulders and pulled away from the kiss that she realized how much more she wanted.

He moved back on the bench. His face did not have the same expression as before. The expression of a man who could keep a straight face under pressure no matter what. His expression seemed horrified. His eyes as big as they could get in pure shock, he seemed like he was trembling in fear. He pushed Sakura away from him.

"Get away from me" he instructed, threw grinding teeth.

"What... What's the matter..." Sakura enclosed the space between them again but he placed his warm trembling hands on her shoulders again and shoved her away with more force.

"I said get away" He leaned in forward and moved backwards in a rocking position, his fingers combing but yet again tugging on his hair, nearly pulling it out of his sculpt. The trembling seemed to get worst as he did so. He groaned under his breath. He sounded like he was in pain. Sakura tried touching him, not knowing how to help him if he could not tell her what was wrong. That was how people sounded like some of their inside organs were failing or something...

Sasuke suddenly stood up, he looked at Sakura. No concentration in his eyes, it almost seemed wild as it could not stay in one spot "I am sorry" he said clenching his teeth, and ran away from her. Sakura shocked beyond belief gazed at his retreating form. But it was gone in the blink of an eye. Out of site.

'What the hell just happened' Inner said in pure shock

"I would like to know" Sakura replied

**A/N: mmmmm I wonder what's wrong with Sasuke... Mmmmmm**

**corpsedollie Answers reviews:**

**-BlaackPepper **- You thought right. Hehe. Thanks for the review

**-Life'sNotPerfect **- I will update as soon as I can so that you can read whenever you have the chance

**-Angelmana** - I was considering to make Jiraiya more pervy but didn't since he is one of my favourites of all time.

**If you guys have any fics that you want me to read that you wrote, I would be more then happy to read and review it. I am always open to new fics**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**This is a short chapter**

**The Morning After **

**Chapter 6**

**By corpsedollie**

"Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan? Hey Forehead!"

A light pat to Sakura's forehead brought her out of her trance. Sakura blinked a couple of times and with that seem to notice that the auction night was over and everybody was outside chatting to one another and some other people were waiting for their Limo's to arrive so that they could go home with their dates or go home alone.

Ino was one of them. Standing in arms with the lazy eyed man that seemed to be smoking a cigarette and talking to Naruto, whom was also in arms with a lovely Mrs Hinata.

"Where is your date, forehead?" Ino asked disconnecting from the man Sakura got to know as Shikimaru and sitting next to her on the stone bench.

Sakura looked at Ino in pure horror. Not responding to her question but more let her terrified expression do the talking.

"You chased him away already!" she spoke louder then necessary, for all ears to hear.

"No... I didn't this time. He just ran away" Sakura said now looking at her hands. Observing her black painted nails.

"Ran away?" Ino repeated in pure disbelief.

"Yes. He ran away. He seemed to be in some sort of pain" Sakura said remembering exactly what happened. He really seemed to be hurting. Was he sick or was he in pain. Or was it some kind of excuse to just get out of the date...

"Well. You can come with us for the night. You will be the 5th wheel though" Ino said standing up again and connecting with Shikimaru in arm as he tossed his finished cigarette to the ground and stepping on it.

"No. It's fine. I have a long day tomorrow anyway's, Maybe it's just better to get in the bed" Sakura said also standing up now, clutching her purse under her arm and making her way to the Limo that has been waiting for her for the past hour.

"Yeah. Granny pants. See you later" Ino said as they all climbed into a different Limo.

^v^

"Master... Master... Are you okay, Master?" an old gray bearded man asked the beat down man, with torn up clothes as he laid on the floor, panting.

"Yes. I am okay Kaname-san" the man huffed. Trying to catch his breath. The night could have gone worse, but in actual reality, he was glad to be home again. In this enormous place was a safe haven, because here nobody could hurt him and he couldn't hurt anybody. That was one big problem after all. He hated hurting people for absolute no reason. That was the reason why he designed a cage made out of pure silver to lock himself in on the nights that he transformed.

"Oh that's good" the man named Kaname clapped his gloved hands together "Would you like something to drink?"

"Just water" the man replied sitting up. The running usually made him parched.

After being gone for few seconds, Kaname returned with a tall glass of tap water on a silver tray. Kaname handed the man the glass through the silver diagonal bars. The raven haired man uttered a 'thank you' under his breath.

"So?" Kaname asked sitting on a chair on the outside of the cage an eager face printed like a toddler waiting for sweets.

"So what?" the young raven haired man asked not understanding.

"Did you get to see her?" he asked bluntly

"Hn"

Understanding the Uchiha fluently, Kaname's eyes lid up, even more then it did so before "And,?"

A long awkward silence grew between the two. Sasuke didn't answer and Kaname didn't push for one. Sasuke just stared up at the visible rising sun. Sasuke sighed at the sight of this. He hated what he was . Kaname of all people should know this more then himself. He hated when the full moon came out. Especially when he met the perfect girl with the bubblegum pink hair and extremely beautiful eyes

^V^

"Bye Sakura-chan" the Limo driver greeted as he drove off.

Sakura waved at the retreating vehicle until it was out of site before she turned to the walk way, that lead to the entrance of her small apartment. It seemed like a lonely walk and a walk that could last forever since she was looking forward to a good night kiss from a special man before she teasingly shut the door on him but instead she was faced by the loneliness of an uneventful night.

'Why does all the good men always have to be the freaks' inner sighed in pure disappointment.

"I don't know" Sakura answered. Sakura pulled her clutch purse out and looked for the apartment keys before noticing a small envelope in front of the door.

Her pink eyebrows pulled into a frown. Nobody ever places her post on the front of the door. That was the reason why she got the close to purple postbox that stood on proudly on the other side of the walkway to her house. She picked up the small white envelope and realized that it carried some weight to it.

She glanced the front to see it was not a mistake but the thing had a beautiful type of calligraphy written '_Sakura_'

Sakura carefully pulled on the seal and opened it, trying not to tear the envelope. A thin silver chain slipped out with a small vile attached to it. Sakura observed the small vile as it contained a stunning form of silvery liquid. The vile itself also seemed to have a beautiful form of silver made vines crawling around it. Sakura pulled the necklace closer to her green eyes to see the vines seemed like it was in the form of the cherry blossom's. It was beyond beautiful.

She placed the necklace inside of her clutch purse, and turned her attention back to the envelope. She turned it upside down and lightly shook it. A single card slipped out into the palm of her hand. Sakura turned it in to read a single word written on the side in the nicest form of calligraphy.

She read the word. And then she read it over and over again.

'_Sorry_'

A**/N: Okay So sorry that this chapter is way shorter then the others. I just want to publish since all of you waited so long for me. I would like to thank all the people that subscribed to me and this story. I will try to make it more interesting in the next few chapters**

**corpsedollie answers Reviews (Because I love them so much, they deserve all the blessings)**

**-**** ILoveSxS**** I also wonder what is with Sasuke. you going to just have to read and find out...**

**-CherrySakuraBlossoms ****LOL I am not going to say but I think this chapter might reveal some clues**

**-Life'sNotPerfect**** I will read all of these as soon as I have some spare time. I am also working on a cosplay because I am going to cosplay as Konan soon**

**-****themellyb123**** I will check your fic out soon enough**

**-****Guest**** Nope, No Twilight stuff here. I don't really want it like that**

**-**** .X**** I think he would've but something stopped him... Something deep inside of him**

**-****Angelmana**** Here is the update love. Sorry about the shortness of it**

**-****Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura**** I told you I am putting some twists in it :) I did not even plan on it**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow I spent the whole weekend writing this one and I am pretty happy for the way it turned out. Please Review and tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto**

**The Morning After **

**Chapter 7**

**By corpsedollie**

_**Detectives Confused by Ripped Apart Body**_

Sakura sipped on her black coffee as she read the headline before tugging on the next page of her daily news paper to get to her favourite part of the newspaper. The cartoon section. It always amused her to see Kittens in its daily struggle with dogs, dead birds and feathery toys in the little cartoons printed on the news paper. She glanced at her own pet black cat sleeping in its kitchen basket. If Kratos (her pet cat) was only able to read, he would've enjoyed this paper.

Smiling once more at the news paper, Sakura closed the newspaper to read the last page of the newspaper as it usually had celebrity gossip.

She nearly choked on her black coffee when she saw her face in the biggest photo planted on the back next to a really attractive male with raven colored hair styled back. The pinkette herself seemed fairly surprised on the photograph.

Green eyes moved to the caption of the photo neatly placed in an Arial Italic font:

_**"**__**Who is 's latest victim as she could not even work that Midnight Blue dress as well as our other celebrities did. We hope that Sasuke drops her quick since she has no fashion sense"**_

Sakura read the caption a couple of times. Literally taking in every word for word as if wanting to burn the words in the back of her sculpt. She knew she wasn't completely perfect. She was not model material, Sakura also knew the fact that Sasuke was the type that hung out with beautiful people. What was the reason that he all of a sudden took some interest in her? She wasn't special or anything. She was just plain old Sakura, like she always was.

Sakura glanced at the photo once again. The man with his beautiful smug looking back at her from the photograph. He seemed okay at this point and time. Sakura's mind trailed of to the more end of the night where the man all of a sudden just decided to leave. With no reason or excuse. He just stood up in left. Was it something she did wrong? She could remember every single detail of the night and playing it over and over in her mind, she could not remember what actually happened that made him so upset.

Deciding that she would never be able to figure out in actual reality what was wrong with the man, she decided to leave things be as they are and to get ready for a single shift at work.

'Great' Inner sighed in defeat

^V^

The pinkest of bubblegum hair hanging on the most perfect frame of shoulders. The most sparkling of green eyes supported by the long velvety lashes. The most softest and purest lips. Made Sasuke's inner animal roar from the inside of him.

Sasuke looked at the picture in the daily newspaper as he could not believe how beautiful the girl he likes was so photogenic. Black orbs glanced over the caption, he read it with slight caution but felt infuriated as he read the caption word for word. How could the fucked up tabloids not see what he sees. She was beautiful. She could be completely naked and it would be art.

A wolf whistle brought Sasuke out of the newspaper "Who is she? She is a babe!" a deep male voice spoke from behind Sasuke. Sasuke did not need psychic powers to know it is his cousin.

"Nobody" Sasuke said dropping the newspaper on the dining table where he himself sat down to have his first breakfast of the day.

"Doesn't look like a nobody to me" Shisui said massaging Sasuke's shoulders as he looked at the newspaper. The pinkette girl smiling back at them from the photo.

Itachi, whom was sitting on the far other side at the end of the dining table as he glanced over his own book that he was reading. While sipping on a cup of tea. Not saying a word he pasted his eyes back to the book.

Sasuke did not answer as he took a sip of his water. He darted with his free hand to turn the newspaper upside down to avoid all eyes but Shisui had the better luck at grabbing the newspaper. He read the caption out loud

_**"Who is 's latest victim as she could not even work that Midnight Blue dress as well as our other celebrities did. We hope that Sasuke drops her quick since she has no fashion sense"**_

The words made Sasuke look up and for almost a moment Shishui could swear that he saw a brief of an emotion in Sasuke's face but what ever was there would be gone.

"If she is nobody then, would you mind if I have go at her" Shishui asked sitting in the opposite chair of Sasuke, now facing him. "I loved the perfect redhead you just so perfectly handed down to me last wee..."

"NO" Sasuke burst out slamming his fists on the dining table, causing it to treble at the force. Some of the crockery shivering at the force.

Shisui appeared to have a fright but quickly contained himself as he was not going to show weakness to his cousin. Itachi, with dark eyes also glanced to his brother's sudden outburst but went on reading. He was not going to meddle with the other two Uchiha's.

"Jeeeeeezzzz... Its just a girl, you could have just said that you wanted her for all yourself" Shisui said lifting his hands in defense. "What is so special about her anyway's?"

Sasuke thought about the night that they kissed first. It was the soft kiss of her soft lips that made his mind nearly go insane. It was like she was his life partner. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly. It would not matter the cause. He could work the rest of his live, his fingers to the bone if it could mean to see her smile for the rest of his live. She was contagious and like his drug.

"Earth to Sasuke! Earth to Sasuke" Shisui snapped his fingers playfully in Sasuke's vision.

Sasuke kept silent as he did not want to answer his annoying cousin the reason why this bubblegum pink haired girl drove Sasuke insane.

"If you don't watch it, little nephew. I might just grab her for myself. She is too pretty to be left alone. Despite what the fucked up newspaper says" Shisui said tossing the newspaper aside.

Sasuke's eyes turned into that color of a red and black. He sprung from his seat and tackled his nephew to the ground. Sasuke breathed hard with a soft rumble of some sort erupting from his chest. Sasuke's lips curled back showing his teeth in a furious growl.

"You better leave her alone!" Sasuke said lifting his fist. Ready to pound it into Shisui's face.

Shisui raised an amusing eyebrow as he laid flat on the floor with a furious Sasuke on top of him "Now I am really interested" a smile prickling at the corners of his lips

Sasuke was about to launch his fist into Shisui's face before someone else grabbed his elbow, restricting Sasuke from any movement.

"That's enough Sasuke. Leave him alone" Itachi's smooth and cool voice spoke as if it could stop wars dead in its tracks

Red eyes glared at his cousin as he grew a smile of tease to his cousin "Yeah, that's enough little Sasuke, go play with your toys" Shisui said smiling sadistically.

Sasuke glared at his cousin for a few seconds. If looks could kill, Shisui's blood would've been spread all over the expensive tiled floor.

A silence grew between the three before Sasuke jumped of off Shisui and walked away without saying a word.

^v^

"Why did you not tell me that you were in the newspaper, you silly forehead!" Ino demanded bursting into Sakura's office with a newspaper in her free hand, nearly breaking the door down followed by an out of breath Moegie

"Pig. I am with a patient!" Sakura screamed raising an angry eyebrow.

"I tried telling her, Mrs. Haruno but she could not take no for an answer. She did not want to calm down and just wait with all the other patients" Moegie apologized

"Its fine, Moegie. She sometimes can't take no for an answer. Does not matter how different the situation" Sakura said folding her arms over her breasts with an angered expression towards Ino.

Sakura sat down again and handed her patients their prescription notes. Lucky for Ino, Sakura was just about to finish with this patients. The patients took their notes and left, still with a weird eye fixed on the strange blonde that could not keep her emotions in tack.

"So tell me why have you not told me that you are in this trashy newspaper."She tossed the newspaper on the desk between all of Sakura's other things "You are basically like a local celebrity and we didn't even know it" Ino said, she placed her fists on her hips and started tapping her high heel on the floor.

"I am sorry" Sakura said apologetically sitting down. She wanted to tell her friend that her face was planted on all newspapers that there is but she thought that it was irrelevant to the point that she will not see the handsome sidekick that she had again. Her heart dropped at the thought.

"Sorry is simply just not going to cut it, but its okay. I just need all the details" Ino's expression softened "Every single little one" she said as she sat in the opposite chair facing her.

"Well..." Sakura's mind trailed off thinking, it was then that she suddenly remembered something. She searched her small handbag through un till she pulled out a small vile with silver liquid.

"Wow. What is that?" Ino asked, eyes as wide as saucers and amusement.

"When I arrived home last night. This was on my front door step with a note that said sorry." Sakura handed Ino the necklace "I still can't figure out what it is. Its not like something I have ever seen before"

Ino observed it between her fingers, twisting it upside down to see the little air bubbles move back to the other side. In which ever way face up. The room between the two girls drew quiet. It was so whenever someone was there to observe the jewel that their breath was literally taken away. Ino's face also drawn into confusion and more amazement as she also did not know the content of the silver liquid but was clearly intrigued to know what it was. Ino dangled the chain of the necklace between her slender fingers as she neatly placed it back in the palm of the pinkette.

"I think he gave me this" Sakura said looking at the silver vile.

"It is certainly beautiful, forehead. I have never seen something like that" Ino's eyes observed the vile in Sakura's hand as she said this. Before Sakura placed it back in her handbag. "Did you receive anything with it?"

"Just a note saying 'Sorry'. But I don't have it here. Only the vile with the necklace. Its so strange" Sakura said deep in thought.

"Yeah forehead. So anyway's. We are going out tonight and we want you to come along with us" Ino said forgetting about the topic of discussion before and starting something new.

After contemplating far and hard on it, Sakura decided it would maybe be better to go out for the night and not sit at home, eating ice-cream. And sulking about what could've been "Okay. Sure. Why not." Sakura said with a smile at her best friend.

That deserved a screech of the highest. One that could shatter windows. It seems like tonight was going to be another long night with Ino and her bunch.

'Sleep is for the dead' Inner fist pounded in the air as she liked partying

**A/N: Please review. Tell me what you tought of the chapter. Tell me how can I improve on this chapter. I want to improve writing for you guys.**

**corpsedollie Answers Reviews:**

**themellyb123: **I hope this chapter is longer then the other one. I am glad that you don't mind the shortness

**OokamiAkuma2297:** Lol You will just have to see. I am glad that you read this story aswell

**Uchiha-Sakura-Forever:** I am glad that you enjoying it. I fills my heart with joy

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I will try to update this story every Wednesday since its a middle of the week day. So keep your eyes peeled on Wednesdays for this baby.**

**Another A/N: I feel so silly for one of the mistakes that I made and a reviewer pointed it out to me. So this review I am replying before hand**

**- .Didi - Thanks for liking my story. It actually means the world to me that all my reviewers take the time to review and sometimes point out my mistakes. A not so big shocker as to say that English is not my first language. My first language is Afrikaans (very close to Deutsche or German) and Cousin in Afrikaans is actually Nefie which almost sounds the same as nephew. I always get it confused. Enough said about that. You are right! Shisui is in fact Sasuke and Itachi's cousin and not Nephew. Thanks so much for pointing that out. Oh and about me saying Anyway's and not anyways - I blame it all on the spell checker that I got. hehe. **

**Well enough rambling and on with the show! **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**The Morning After**

**Chapter 8**

**by corpsedollie**

Another murder. How could there be another murder in his part of the town. Black colored eyes scanned the photos of the crime scene that could leave any person with a weak stomach vomiting for weeks. It was not for the faint hearted. And how in the hell did the press get a hold of the story. As far as he knew, the story was still very hush-hush. The man leaned back in his office chair as he ran his fingers through his silver gray messed up hair. He felt tired. He was tired and that was a simple fact. He needed a holiday away from his office. Or just a plain holiday in his room reading his Icha-icha books. Staying up late working night after night on the one case that would simply just not crack.

A knock on the door brought the young detective out of his daydreaming. Hoping it was the one person he was longing all day to see.

"Yeah. Come in" he said as he quickly covered up the photos of the torn appart bodies with other case files and the newspapers. Menatlly facepalming himself for his desk to be so unorganised, later he would have to look for the photos again.

"Kakashi?" a brunnette head popped in by the side of the door. A small smile graced her feauteres at the sight of said man.

"Mmm" concentration brought back to reality as his first name was called by the one woman he could tolerate and adored at the same time.

"What are you still doing at the office. Its night time already" her voice spoke with concern. She made her way in and closed the blindes covering the windows, blocking all moonlight from streaming in. She made her way to the extra chair in Kakashi's office with the bento box she carried in her one hand. "And I bet you have not eaten today yet?"

The silver haired detective stared at the girl in confusion. His mind did not even consider the fact of food yet. The day passed on so quickly without even wondering what was for supper.

"Thank you, Shizune" he said as he grabbed one of the bento boxes that she so neatly prepared for him. Shizune grabbed the other one and they dug in.

"So... what's your newest case?" Shizune asked as she dug her copsticks into the bento box, grabbing a small rice ball and shoving it into her mouth.

"Just another case, one of those type of cases that I cannot get my head wrapped around" Kakashi said as he took a mouth full of food under his facemask before anything else could be revealed (Like for instance his nose and his mouth)

Shizune froze, looking at Kakashi with serious eyes "What are you hiding, Scarecrow. You never stay out so late working on a case. You would be home already, watching your porno's or reading the god-forsaken Icha-icha books"

Kakashi's expresion dropped. He dug his chopsticks between the food mixing it around. His eye seemed to be a million miles away. "Its this case. The bodies that we have found have been completly decapitated. Torn appart like some animal had done it. But to all our records, we have not seen something like this. We have not seen animals with giant claws like these marks on these bodies. The gapes that the claws or talons left behind is pretty big. I would like to show you the photos but its rather gruesom"

The last statement earned Kakashi another look of disbelief. The same type of look that could say in so many words: you-know-I-can-handle-it-I-am-a-doctor-for-crying-out-loud.

A short silence grew between the two, in which Kakashi was contemplating in showing the girl the photos but in the end decided with it. He placed his close-to-empty bento box aside and shifted the files aside to reveal the gorry photos. Collecting them all, he handed them to the brunnette.

"Maybe you can give me some insight to this" Kakashi said.

Shizune's eyes grew as wide in shock. Before closing her mouth she observed all the photos. From all the different angles. A few minutes past by, where neither of them said anything and the only sound to be heard was that of Kakashi scraping last bits and pieces out of his bento box.

"Well...?" Kakashi asked placing down the empty box before leaning back in his chair, a lone eye looking at the brunnette.

"I can tell you one thing after observing all of these photos. Whatever attacked this person is really not human, nor any animal attack that I have ever seen"

...^V^...

"A round of shots for my friends, bartender" Ino yelled at the bartender as he was already pouring drinks for somebody else.

Sakura decided to hang out with her new found friends and the old ones as the night was still young and so was she. Ino invited all that was still able to party with her, including Shikimaru, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba whom seemed to be over Hinata as he saw how happy she was with Naruto and Tenten.

Ino loved alcohol almost as much as she loved herself. But it was not something that Sakura was complaining about. Infact having a friend like Ino was sometimes nice to blow of some steam after a long day of work and another crappy night of a man running of on their date.

Sakura grabbed one of the shot glasses that made their way and lifted in unison with the other friends as Ino made a speach "Here is to making new friends and keeping the old" she winked at Sakura as she said the last part before everybody drank the strange black concoxion that Ino ordered for all of them.

Ino sat again in between Sakura and Shikimaru as she grabbed them both around the neck with her long slender arms. "I love you guys"

"We love you too, Ino" Sakura said as she patted her best friends head in agreement. Shikimaru just smiled at the blonde girl before being pulled in by her with one long kiss. Ino even managed to pull his hair loose, causing his hair to fall to the side and frame his face. He seemed like a completly different person with loose hair.

The sound of talking and soft music was heard in the good duration of the night as they all made small chit chatter with each other, catchig up on recent event. Introducing each other to themselves and just plainly getting to know each other as they spoke. Alcohol flowed as freely as the conversation did. Everybody got more comfortable with each other as they loosened up more.

After all the small talk a tall blond with curly blonde hair, pushed her way through the crowd and came to sit next to Shikimaru and Naruto on the couch where everybody else was sitting, litteraly forcing herself in between the two. Ino and Sakura observed the girl as she made herself 'cosy'.

"Hi Shikimaru" she said leaning into Shikimaru, whispering in the shell of his ear. Trying to catch his attention with all of her womanly parts

Said man, whom was not even paying attention to the eager girl, just glanced to his side before uttering "Hi Temari" and brought his attention back to Ino, brushing Ino's long blond hair behind her ear.

"How do you like my dress?" she asked again with a second attempt trying to get his attention.

His eyes glanced to her side quickly observing the dress whilst Temari was squeezing her boobs to make them seem bigger. To her knowledge, all men like things that are bigger. That's how she got the previous men in her life.

Temari was about to continue when a man collapsed onher, his face making contact with her breasts. The crowd now watching didn't know what was the funnier part. The fact that Kiba fell into her lap with direct contact to her breasts or the fact that he stayed there for a while before getting up. She blushed heavily as she felt exposed and being touched by not the man she wanted.

"I am soo sorry" Kiba persisted as he got up from where he collapsed.

"You better be" Temari said fury in her voice as she got up with a snap and stormed off as she pushed her way out of the crowd again.

Everybody started laughing as they all observed Temari's retreating from. Kiba later on admitted that he purpously fell into her lap to get a quick feel. Everybody laughed even louder as he demonstrated how 'clumsy' he was.

It was when the DJ amped up the volume in music and set of the laser light work and smoke machines, when Ino's eyes grew as wide as saucers and she pulled the poor pinkette to the dance floor as they started dancing. Sakura felt her limbs move to the music as she danced, letting her hair loose and letting herself fall for the music. It felt like when she listened to the music and move to the rythms that all her problems just faded away. It melted into the rythm of what was to be heard. For a long time all of them danced as to the songs the DJ switched. Shikimaru came to dance with Ino later on feeling each other up as they did so.

When the DJ switched on to the next song, a song that Sakura did not know but Ino did. Sakura decided it would be better to catch her breath. Moving through the hords of people dancing and making her way to the outside of the cool night air was more then overwelming.

It felt to her like the cool air nearly knocked the alcohol content out of her breath. Like a new life.

Sakura made her way to sit on one of the benches outside as she still tried catching her breath. Alot of the people sat on the outside talking to each other, or smoking. Most probably to the fact that they could not hear each other from the inside. Sakura smiled at some of the people as they pass her by. It was when she sat all by herself that she trully felt alone.

Alone. With no-one to confide to about her deepest feelings.

"We should stop bumping into each other like this" a deep voice spoke as smooth as velvet.

Sakura's green eye connected with deep black ones.

Sasuke.

She could not believe the man had the nerve to be standing here infront of her when he so was so quick to dissapear the previous night. Leaving her all alone.

"What are you doing here" she asked with more venom in her voice then intended on.

"I needed to see you again" spoke the man, never breaking eye contact with the green ones.

"What? So that you could run away again?" Sakura spat. Truth had to be something burning since it came out so quickly.

Sasuke pondered for a bit, thinking what should his next move be. For the next one could be the one that could hit a home run or loose her forever. He moved to sit next to Sakura on the bench before speaking softly.

"I am sick"

Sakura made a small sarcastic chuckle while rolling her eyes, as if in more in the line of like 'Like I haven't heard that one before'. "If you are so sick and so stinking rich, why haven't you gone to a doctor to fix the said illness"

"Because no doctor can fix what I have" the raven haired man said with some sadness in his eyes. Clearly whatever he had has taken a toll on who he was.

Sakura's expression changed. For the first time the night she felt sympathy. She felt the sympathy as she saw the sadness in the man's eyes. Clearly remembering the previous night to in how much pain the poor man was. It wasn't something that anybody could fake. And why would they?

She moved in closer to the man, grabbing his hand "I am so sorry, I didn't know" Sakura spoke, meeting the man's eyes again.

Sasuke was silent for a while.

He hardly ever spoke of his condition. The fact of his illness was not known to many, and fewer even knew the exact cause of his sickness and what it was. The illness was not something that he always liked to be topic of disscusion. He hated when people felt sympathy and plainly sorry for him. He would rather die then to hear the words 'Ahh poor Sasuke'

"It doesn't matter. I see you are a sucker for punishment. Isn't this your third night out this week" Sasuke asked

Sakura chuckled "The same I can say about you since I caught you for the third time this week"

Sasuke's face lit up in amusement "It must be faith if we keep on bumping into each other like this"

Sakura looked into his eyes, a small smile playing in the corner of her lips "It must be..."

"Would you like to go for a dinner?" asked Sasuke as he stood up. Already knowing what the answer to question would be.

"Yes" Sakura stood up aswell "Yes. I would."

**A/n: Yes another Authers note. I just would like to thank all the reviews and Subscribers for taking the time out and to read my story since I never had so much faith in this story myself. You guys make me blush**

**corpsedollie Answers Reviews:**

**whenthesheepsaysbaa **I would hope that it is interesting. Otherwise I would not continue with it

**-banakiwi90 **So strange that you would say that I must make it longer since Chapter 7 was one of the longest chapters that I have written

**-BROWNeyes** you make me blush ;) Chapter will be every Wednesday now

**-themellyb123 ** So sad that you lost the necklace because it would be cool to have. My friend has a Sasuke kitana necklace which I still want to steal from her. haha. But anywho. Thanks for reviewing the chapers. It meanse the world to me.

**-Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura **This story is turning out better then I expected

**-Life'sNotPerfect** Thank you very much and I will do so

**-samwhich-at-school **Its only going to get more interesting from here onwards

LAST A/N: I don't know of you who is interested in OC stories where they just so happen to fall into the Naruto world but me and my imouto-chan is working on a story together and would like some input on it. If you guys are interested please let me know. I think I will post a link to the story on my bio


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay: I am so glad to announce that this fiction has 50 reviews. It might mean nothing to you, but means the world to me. And also I would like to announce that I have big plans for this fiction! But I can't do it without your reviews... So don't let me hold you up. Please read the next chapter**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**The Morning After**

**Chapter 9**

**by corpsedollie**

After many protests and attempts at seducing the rich heir into revealing where he is taking the pinkette, no information of what so ever was leaked. Even trying out the so puppy eyes and very cute pout. But Sasuke did not reveal where he is taking her until they were actually at the place. And was it well worth the wait.

"This is your house..." she cleared her throat "I mean castle" she said as the man drove his very expensive car down the drive way.

Sasuke chuckled lightly, his dark eyes still fixed on the road in front of him. The girl's enthusiasm amused him. It was cute the way she saw all the world as if it was for the very time. There was just something about her that made him want to know her better.

"Wow" her eyes observed everything, all the green yard with expensive naked statues made of white marble place in the middle of strategic areas so that the green would not look to dull, it made the yard look more full than ever. Despite its long length. The prettiest flowers all placed in a neat line to form the said long drive way to the house.

After a small moment of silence in where Sakura tried to take in everything that her green eyes could handle, the car slowed down as they were near the house

Sasuke parked the car in front of the door, quickly jumped out and within seconds he was by Sakura's door to open it for her.

"Thanks" Sakura said with a light smile before shifting to climb out of the car, like a lady would "But you really don't have to open it for me. I am capable of opening it by myself"

"I know" Sasuke said with a grin "But this is our first official date"

Sakura's eyes twinkled at the said word date. Like it was emphasized in capitals.

"Master Uchiha. Its so nice to see you again." Greeted an optimistic old man at the door.

"Evening Kaname-san"

"This must be Sakura-san?" Kaname asked fully enthusiastic.

"Nice to meet you, Kaname-san" Sakura said as she greeted the man with her soft hand.

"Let me give you a tour of the house" Kaname said. And soon Sakura and Sasuke followed the man with a lot of energy.

And with that said, the couple walked hand in hand following Kaname onto the steps that lead to the huge mansion. Kaname opened the glass doors with a light push to be met with the sweet smell of vanilla. The inside was even more magnificent then the outside. All floors where purely made with a white marble, a staircase welcomed them at the entrance of their arrival. It was one huge staircase, with silver railings. The staircase itself lead to a couple of rooms on top. At the ground floor it seemed that to their left was the huge living room/ movie room. And then to the right was the bathroom of many and a kitchen that seemed to go on forever.

There was on door in particular though that caught Sakura's eye. The door itself seemed ancient itself with the weirdest symbols carved into the wood. Some symbols she thought could be meant for using in cults and such. The same door that Kaname passed on by quicker then if possible any quicker. Deciding that it most probably is just a storage closet. She left it be. Her mind wondering back to what else was in store for her.

Sakura felt all dizzy trying to take everything. Now she really felt like a small child taking everything in. She felt almost common since she was not used to the expensive life style. She doesn't even have friends that could come close to having a life style like this one. The only person, Sakura would imagine to come close since she was also a heir of a fortune would be Hinata but she never talks about her fortune since she was one of the nicest people that she knew.

"And that concludes our tour, now if you will excuse me" Kaname said clapping his gloved hands together, followed by a quick exit on his part. His slender form disappearing in on of the rooms

"Come with me" Sasuke said tugging lightly on Sakura's hand as they went to the kitchen.

"Why. Where are we going?" Sakura asked confused but discovered that the question was already answered.

Sasuke entered the kitchen with Sakura followed short behind her. In the kitchen was a female that almost seemed like an older and female version of Sasuke. As she had long raven hair framing her beautiful face. ,

"Sakura. This is my mother" Sasuke said as he placed an arm on his mother.

"Sakura-chan. I have heard so much about you. Sasuke-kun wasn't lying when he said that you were beautiful" spoke the woman in a sweet voice "My name is Mikoto, so sad that my husband could not be here tonight as he is away on a business trip"

"Mikoto-san. So nice to meet you. Its fine. Work will always be important to men" Sakura said. Lightly blushing at the comment she received.

"Well. Here is your picnic basket for tonight" Mikoto handed Sasuke the basket which he took "I am off. I don't want to spoil your fun"

And with a graceful exit, the beautiful Mikoto disappeared without making a sound.

The surprises never seizes to end. But her curiosity of to see what the surprise was made her follow him. What else was a girl suppose to do.

He walked to the back door that led to their back yard. In all honesty the front yard was long but the back yard was enormous. On the left side of the said yard a huge pool with the bluest of water made itself present into view. Candles drifted upon the water making it softly lit up. Just about two meters away from the pool a blanket laid flat on the grass with a single rose lying on the blanket. Very down to earth.

"Wow, its so beautiful" Sakura said with wide green eyes

'A bit corny' Inner said folding her arms over her chest but Sakura chose to ignore her tonight since it was really beautiful. She did not need Inner's snotty remarks for tonight.

Sakura now grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him to the said blanket on the floor as they both sat down under the prettiest of stars and the moon to light up the evening.

"It's so beautiful, Sasuke. How did you get all of this planned so quickly? How did you know that you were going to see me?"

Sasuke smiled sadistically, running his fingers through his hair. "I just knew. I have a six sense about these things"

Sasuke pulled out the food as they started eating.

**...^v^...**

"Maybe I should join my little cousin with his little girlfriend" Shisui said as he was spying through the living room window on Sasuke and Sakura as they were eating and talking to each other "Do you think the pink head knows of Sasuke's 'beast' side

Itachi ignored the comment as it was taboo to speak about it in the open.

"You know it is indecent to pry, dear Shisui. Has my aunt not taught you any better?" Itachi asked cooly as he sat in one of the living room chairs, sipping cautiously on a small glass containing sherry.

"I do not pay mind to things that is decent and indecent, Itachi-kun. Besides my mother hates me as much as a mother could hate her child. Do not worry your little head about it"

Shisui maneuvered to sit next to Itachi as he also drank on his share of sherry. Making a face as the liquid warmed him from the inside.

"Why would you always intervene when it's not necessary" Itachi asked. Dark eyes connected with his cousin "Have you got no other hobbies?"

"Ah. Itachi-kun. You so dearly remembered the time when I got your dear violet girl to kiss me" Shisui teased. A sadistic smile playing on his lips. He loved scratching open old wounds for the pure pleasure to hurt Itachi.

Itachi's eyes swirled into a red color. A sign of pure anger almost but almost appeared in his cool exterior. The small sherry glass he was holding, in the other hand was crushed by the pure anger he manufested inside. Not such a calm exterior

"Ah, so he has feelings" Shisui said. He could not help the small smile to appear on his face as he drank the last sip of sherry.

Itachi tried his best as to keep calm, but the anger that clearly was eating him from the inside showed on his hands as they were shaking. Blood trickled on his fingers and dripped to the floor.

"You drugged her. You know we were almost going to marry and you drugged her and made her come onto you" Itachi spoke through clenched teeth.

"Yeah. Whatever Itachi. Say whatever you want to make you to make it all better for yourself" Shisui stood up to spy on Sasuke again "She wanted me"

"If you know what is good for you, you would shut up" Itachi's red eyes almost swirled into a maroon color. His threat seemed more genuine then Shisui's smile of being fake which turned into manic laughter.

"You will never get to see her again, never ever" Shisui said. He lifted his hand and stroked the side of Itachi's face.

Itachi kept silent. His eyes fixed on Shisui, as Shisui's eyes were fixed on Itachi. A silent staring came between the men when not one of them wanted to blink. Showing signs of weakness. Tension was so thick in the air, that one could cut it with a knife. Both men did not realize when another set of footsteps entered the room

"Itachi-kun. What's going on here" spoke the sweet voice of his mother.

Both men blinked instantaneously to fix their eyes on Mikoto

"Mikoto-san. I don't know what came over little Itachi all of a sudden. He scares me" Shisui spoke as if Mikoto could save him from the wrath that is Itachi.

Mikoto did not answer as she knew that Shisui had a mischievous side to him that is hidden. She knew also that Shisui must have really done something to Itachi to make him so angry. Her eyes glanced at the blood the floor. Her eyes made it back to the two Uchiha's in the room. Shisui was unharmed but Itachi just sat there deep in thought. His hand dripping with blood.

"Itachi-kun. You are bleeding all over my carpet. Come. Let me clean your wound, my son" Mikoto grabbed onto Itachi's arm that was uninjured and dragged him to the kitchen

**^v^**

Both Sasuke and Sakura lied on their backs as they both were looking at the stars above them. The night has never been more clear as tonight. So all the consolation were as visible as the moon itself.

"So why did you want to become a doctor?" Sasuke asked as his curiosity could not contain itself any longer.

"I love the feeling to help people. It has always been my passion. I just decided now to make a career of it. Besides like I said, helping people is something that I like doing" Sakura's eyes twinkled with enthusiasm.

"Why not then" Sasuke said

A long silence followed the two as they lied there observing the stars and al its wonders

"The stars are really pretty tonight" Sakura said as she looked at each and every star with just as much enthusiasm as the last.

"Hn"

"Yes. It makes a huge different to be far away from the city life and everything. To observe the stars like this" Sakura said. Eyes squinting as she tried to make out the stars that are more faint then the other ones.

"Being out in the open makes a huge difference from the buildings. But the stars have nothing on how beautiful you are tonight." Sasuke said

Sakura felt herself blush.

A long silence grew between the two where Sasuke moved closer to Sakura and grabbed her hand, lacing there fingers together. Sakura noticed how warm his hand was compared to hers. For them to just lie there. To observe the stars together was magical. Sakura could not believe how perfect her night was turning as he moved closer to her.

Sasuke turned from his lying position to lie on his side, he was faced with Sakura. His warm chest touching her arm. He moved closer to bring his extra hand to stroke Sakura's face and before she could say anything, he kissed her. Her green eyes widened in surprise but then closed. The kiss of his was something more then she would've wanted.

He placed on hers so perfectly as to know that it fit perfectly. Like they belonged together. His hand traced her face to holding her neck as they moved in unison together. Sakura's body was cold but also having to feel his body against hers made her warm. Extremely warm. Her body shivered as the heat was so nice and warm, it made her want him more.

His tongue traced the her lips begging for entrance into hers. It wasn't long before she opened. Her tongue dancing with his. Sakura moaned softly in the ecstasy, her breathing hastened as she grabbed the back of his raven hair.

Sasuke's extra hand traveled to explore her body. She was not denying it. Sasuke held onto Sakura's side and with a small pull, Sakura moved on top of Sasuke. Sakura smiled a bit as she was on top and then she made contact with his lips. There bodies heating up as they were closer then ever before.

**A/N: Sucky ending I know, I want to write lemons but a bit scared of fanfiction being so strict. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**

**corpsedollie Answers Reviews:**

**-Life'sNotPerfect** **Thanks for the review. My spell checker seems to fail me time and time again. I might just look for another one. But thanks for the help.**

**-themellyb123**** I want to make it entertaining for my reviewers. That's the reason why I made it so planned. But having Temari and Kiba as a couple could be a feisty one**

**-Nuria Sato** **Your review made me smile. No really- look at this smile :)**

**-offtherockers12**** I am glad you are loving the story. I put all my time and brain power in it.**

**For those of you that are into blogs. I have a blogspot and need some people to follow. I would do the same for you if you give me a link. I want to talk about all the things that are creative like clothes making, cosplay, hair dye and many more**

**sewcorpsy .blogspot .com**

**(Without the spaces)**

**Okay. Just a random question:**

**Who is your favourite Akatsuki Member:**

**A) Hidan**

**B) Kisame**

**C) Deidara**

**D) Sasori**

**E) Tobi**

**I am planning to bring the most voted one in...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yay. Its Wednesday again! And another chapter of the Morning After. And please review!**

**The Morning After**

**Chapter 10**

**By corpsedollie**

"So is there any new news on the attack in one of the dark alleyways?" one of the Chouji asked a lazy Kakashi as he was almost was falling asleep at his desk with his Icha-icha books openly displayed on his chest for everybody to see.

"Nah. Nothing thus far. Just the same info as what the press has aswell" Kakashi moved to sit by his desk again "Besides. I am waiting for Shikimaru to come in. Where is he by the way?"

The man scratched his head thinking "Mm, most probably with that blond again"

Kakashi's lone eye wandered to the open window, the sky was clear with no cloud in site.

A clear blue sky? No wonder Shikimaru was not in today. He always liked looking at all the drifting white ball of fluff as they passed by their window.

As if one que, the office door swung open. Shikimaru stood there smoking his usual cigarette of the day.

"Where the hell have you been" Chouji demanded as he was sitting behind his desk opening a new file.

Shikimaru didn't immediately answer as he just moved to the coffee table and poured himself cup of black coffee. Taking a big sip. He lazily moved to his desk to sit down "This girl, she takes all my time"

"Anyways, we just got a call in that somebody saw a sighting of a grizzly bear roaming around in there yard. At first I thought it was a prank, but then realized that the woman who phoned in was dead serious. The only part that I don't get about the conversation is that, grizzly bears don't just roam around in Tokyo like they would in other countries. So I thought that we could go check it out. Maybe its the linked to the torn apart bodies that we have found" Chouji said.

"Well. This might be the clue that we have looked for" Kakashi said as he tossed his green book aside and grabbed his car keys and notepad.

...^V^...

"Where the hell were you last night, forehead. It seems like you have a tendency to disappear without a trace more often than the wind" Ino said tapping the daydreaming pinkette on her not so large forehead anymore.

"I saw him again" she said with a toothy smile.

"Him?" Ino questioned but after a few seconds clicked, blue eyes widened in curiosity "Him. Him"

"What happened? You were gone for a long time, or let me rephrase that. You were gone for most of the night. TELL ME EVERYTHING" Ino pulled in the patient's chair that she was sitting in, placing her chin on her palms to support her face. Waiting for Sakura to tell her the story.

"Well. Nothing happened really" Sakura said with an innocent tease in her smile.

"Nothing!? The hicky on your neck and the smile on your face seems to tell a different story"

"Fiiiiiinnnnne." Sakura gave up "How about I tell you everything tonight. You bring the wine and I will bring the food"

"Aaaahhh. Are you that scared to tell me? I really want to know. Besides me and Shiki-kun has something on tonight"

Sakura raised a questioning pink eye brow at the blonde. She was already at a nickname bases with this guy. Shiki-kun. Inner laughed at the sound of this.

"Fine. I will cancel with him only for you, since you are my best friend" Ino said closing her eyes.

And with a hug and kiss good-bye, Ino left Sakura to go do her work as a florist and let Sakura do her work as being a medic. Not long after Ino left, a white-haired man popped his head into the frame of the door.

"Jiraiya-sama. I see its time for another check up again. But haven't we just done a check up on you about a week ago" Sakura asked as she checked through the records of the old man for the time he was with her last.

"Yes. A week ago and it was for something different. Today, I feel a bit sore here on my stomach" the man indicated with a flat hand around his mid section including his genitals.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm her self down. This old man loved taking chances with her. And it almost felt to her like it wa almost once a week's story now.

"Okay. Come lie down here for my." Sakura said as she stood up from her desk and taking of her stethoscope from around her neck.

Within a matter of split-seconds Jiraiya took of his pants and sat on the bed to move into lying down.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Sakura shield her eyes with Jiraiya's paper work "Please. Jiraiya-sama. Pull up your pants. That is not where your stomach lies"

...^v^...

Late afternoon. A silver car pulled up in the drive way of an old house with wooden walls. The yard pretty much not maintained had dying leafs covering all over the yard. Kakashi and Shikimaru stepped out of the silver car. The dead leafs crackling under their feet as they moved to the porch that followed to the to the front door.

Kakashi's gloved hand knocked on the door as Shikimaru's eyes scanned the porch. Some old couches on the porch with dusty dirty blankets covered.

A sound of movement caught the men's attention as they waited for the recipient to open the door. A few seconds passed before the door opened up with a creak. Both men looked at each other before having their eyes back to the woman again.

"Yes?" the woman spoke with a hoarse voice, that seemed best suited with her. Grey hair standing in all directions and her face wrinkled with years of being worn.

"Yo" Kakashi said waving "Somebody phoned us from a number giving us this address"

The woman's eyes widened as she knew exactly what Kakashi was talking about. Before taking down the latch of the door and unlocking the iron gate between her and the two men. She opened her door for the two men to come in "Please. Please. Come in" the woman said.

They hesitated before entering the house, that smelled well of cats and the marking of their territory. The place was rather dirty and stacked to the walls with boxes. Dust gather on all place that should be a surface.

"Please come with me" the old woman led the men to her sad excuse of a lounge. The woman sat down on what seemed to be her usual chair before the Shikimaru and Kakashi sat on a huge dusty couch opposite the woman.

"So Ma'am. You phoned us about a bear sighting?" Shikimaru asked as he pulled out his notebook.

"Bear?" the woman chuckled, her fat ginger cat jumping on her lap when the woman started stroking the cat's head "That was no bear. I just was not going to reveal the information over the phone like that"

"If it was not a bear, what was it then" Kakashi asked as Shikimaru wrote down some notes in his notepad.

The woman looked at the men, a silence grew between them where she seemed almost like she was contemplating in telling them, without her looking psycho. Deciding against the latter. The woman stood up, shooing her cat of off her lap and moved to a really old and dusty book-case. She pulled out one of the biggest and oldest books that almost seemed to heavy to carry for her.

Moving as swiftly as her old body could carry her, she placed the huge oversized book on the coffee table with a loud thud. Dust moving aside from the book as she opened it and moved to the page were the book mark is.

Kakashi and Shikimaru observed as the woman turned the book to their direction for easier reading. The woman placed a wrinkled and bony finger on the page it was open revealing a monster.

That's where both men's eyes widened in a mix of emotions. Disbelief being the main one.

"Lycans?" Kakashi asked before chuckling, now this seemed a bit farfetched.

"Yes. Lycans, my dear. I know what I saw and I saw a monster that was neither human nor animal" The woman's voice was more angry this time.

Shikimaru pulled the book closer to him, reading the description of the supposing creäture that the woman has seen.

"Lycans are a second breed of werewolves. Once normal humans who were infected by the first-born Lycan or another of his victim, they are unlike the first breed in retaining their human intelligence and personalities while transformed taking human forms"

Shikimaru observed the drawing of the creature, his fingers tracing the art. A creature resembling something of a wolf but has the ability standing on its hind legs. Fur covering most of it body, like it would a wolf. The face of the creature had shortish snout, not as long as what a wolf would have, with pointy ears.

"This creature seems almost unreal" Shikimaru said.

...^V^...

"Finally!" Sakura said as the clock striked 6 o'clock "This day couldn't have been any longer"

"Yes, I was looking forward to today ending. Tonight is a whole other story though" Moegie said as she was packing away the last files

"Ah! You have a date tonight?" Sakura asked with a smile.

Moegie chuckled before turning to Sakura "Yes. I have a date tonight. This really cute guy named Konohamaru asked me on a date. Did I mention he is really cute?" a blush formed on Moegie's cheeks

"Eh? So Moegie finally found a cute guy worth dating" Sakura asked. Both woman now walking out of the practise

" . Yes. Moegie has found someone that's not an idiot"

Both woman laughed before greeting each other good-bye a going to their homes.

.^v^.

"So tell me everything! And don't leave out anything, or so help me God!" Ino said as she poured some wine for the both of them, handing Sakura her glass before sitting next to Sakura. Wide blue eyes waiting for the story.

"He was the perfect gentleman. You know last night after going to the club, I decided to go outside and just rest after our long dancing session. And he was there. He surprised me even in the state that I was in" Sakura indicated with her fingers a drinking sign "We went to his home. Which was enormous by the way. Introduced me to his mother. But then after that he had a picnic for me and him. And well the rest is history"

Ino looked at her friend in shock and horror. "No. No. No. The story can't end like that! What do you mean history? Are you still a virgin or is your virginity history? Details, forehead! Details! And all of them!" Ino took a big sip of her wine.

Sakura contemplated before answering "No. I am still a virgin, He didn't carry on"

Ino stayed silent for a moment. A moment where it seemed like she was thinking. She took a sip of wine before answering "Well. I am not a virgin anymore. Shikimaru was my first"

Sakura was half taken aback and shocked at the news. Not the fact that she is not a virgin anymore but the fact that he was her first. She always thought that Ino lost her virginity a long time ago. Since she was very open and flirtatious woman when it came to men.

"Wow. I don't know what to say" Sakura said as she really did not know what to say "Congratulations, I guess"

Ino looked at her friend with a dead glare before laughing. "Well. I just knew he was the one"

...^v^...

**A/N: Yes. Not a very interesting chapter. Also more loose ends that had to be tide so it becomes more clear to the reader what is going one. **

**I was so hoping that this fanfiction would've hit 100 review before the Chapter 10. But I see it won't be possible. Still. I am still going to continue since my long life dream is to have fiction well worth over 100 reviews.**

**The question I asked on which Akatsuki member you guys would like to see in this story ended on Deidar getting two votes and the rest just ones. So I guess Deidara will make an appearance then.**

**corpsedollie Answers Reviews (Chapter 9)**

**-samwhich-at-shool: ****I will try bringing in Tobi in the future. The cute one**

**-OokamiAkuma2297: ****Deidara it is and thanks for the review**

**-themellyb123:**** Sweet and fluffy is good and thanks for the review**

**-Darkikari8520: ****Kisame will also then come in the future since there is a vote for him. **

**-Nee-han93:**** Thanks for the review**

**-ILoveSxS: ****Shisui is going to get way worse in the future**

**-EmiliaKyuchi: ****Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Guest: ****I am very carefull with LEMONS**

**Okay.**

**Quick question: LEMONS. YAY or NAY**

**Please review and leave me your answer so I know to put some LEMONS in the future.**

**Untill next time...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yay! so happy its Wednesday again and that means another update. **

**The Morning After **

**Chapter 11**

**By corpsedollie**

"Forehead. I can't believe you are still a virgin. You don't look like one. I thought that you lost it long ago. How is this possible" Ino asked still taken aback at the fact of her one best friend's innocence.

"I don't know. I think I just have not found yet, I suppose" Sakura pursed her lips together, feeling herself blush as she revealed her secret.

"It's not a bad thing. I can tell you that. Its good that at least you are not sleeping around like most people I know. You know. Like Temari" Ino said with a wicked smile "Do you think you have found that 'Mr. Right'?"

Sakura was silent for a while. Contemplating in her own mind wether she did in fact find that Mr Right. It was something really worth considering. Since she had only one virginity. Something that made her pure from the rest.

"We will have to see. I want to see where things go with Sasuke" she was about to take another swig of her wine as she realized that her wine glass was empty. Ino grabbed it from her and she filled both of their glasses.

"Well maybe you should surprise him one day" Ino said as she was busy filling both glasses to the brim.

"What do you mean surprise?" Sakura asked.

"Surprise! You know. Buy a sexy nighty and like go into his room and surprise him when he is maybe sleeping or something" Ino said handing Sakura her wine glass to her.

Sakura took a big sip of her wine glass, knowing what exactly her friend was trying to get at. Doing something like this would have to take allot of courage and guts. Something that she does not have allot of. She liked being wined and dined but not doing the wining and dining. But maybe if she does this, it would make it extra special.

"That's a good idea. I mean, I do like Sasuke. And the way that he makes me feel so special. I think it is about time to give him a special thank you" Sakura said as Ino's wicked smile rubbed of off on her.

"There you go" Ino cheered. Clinking glasses with Sakura

...^v^...

"Lycans, Chouji. The woman said she saw a Lycan there" Shikimaru said as he was smoking his umpteenth cigarette. He was beyond frustrated at the recent piece of knowledge they received from the old woman. He is only heard the rumors of Lycans. Being the horrible creatures as they are.

It was late afternoon, Shikimaru was trying to convince Chouji to let him of the case

"Well. We will have to do some research on the Lycans. How to lure them and kill it" Chouji said as he was also looking threw the window in his own world.

"But when I signed up to become a hunter, I did not think that I would encounter this god forsaken creatures. They suppose to be non existent"

"Well does this seem like it is non-existent. The woman said that she saw it. We cannot deny what the woman saw. This is the whole reason why we became hunters. So we could save lives from creatures killing people" Chouji raised his voice. Some veins growing in his face.

"You don't understand!" Shikimaru raised his voice even louder then Chouji's. "I thought they were all eliminated by the past hunters. I thought they were all completely wiped out. Why did this woman claim that she saw one yesterday" Shikimaru lid another cigarette as he killed the short bud of his previous one, his hands shaking in fear and anger at the same time as he did so.

"I understand perfectly. I understand that your parents got killed by these creature. And it also seems that these creatures went into hiding during the raid of the hunters. We will have to kill them, before he or they kill more"

Shikimaru dragged on his cigarette. Inhaling it deeply, waiting for the toxic smoke to fill his longs. To relieve him from the pain that he with held for so many years. And then he exhaled. Circles of smoke curling in the air as it evaporated.

"Fine." Shikimaru said as he closed his eyes "As long as I can make these bastards suffer"

...^v^...

THE NEXT NIGHT

Sakura picked one of the lingerie garments that she bought oh so long ago. Smiling at how thin the lace was and how much material was on it, if she were to wear it, it would conceal just about all of her vital areas.

Smiling yet again she dressed herself in it and grabbed one huge overcoat to cover all of the goods that she wants to reveal to Sasuke. Sakura did her make up and worked on her hair to have large curls in them.

After hours in getting herself mentally and physically ready for one of the biggest nights of her life. Sakura gave herself a once quick glance over in the mirror and was more then surprised in how well her handy work looked. And with that she left her apartment, climbed in her red car and drove of to the Uchiha mansion.

The night sky was clear tonight. Another night without any rain. Sakura smiled as she really did enjoy the night sky. As the moon followed her in the direction of the mansion.

Sakura sighed with relief as she finally pulled into the parking spots at the Uchiha mansion. In all honesty she did not even remember driving the extensive drive way, as her mind was setting itself for the night ahead. Sasuke has surprised her many times before. Oh so many times before. She could at least do the effort and repay his effort.

Happy was she to see another familiar face greet her by opening the car door for her. Expecting his warm and friendly face as she remembered it from the last time. But this time was anything but. The gray old man seemed worried within his many wrinkles on his face. Why would he be worried?

"Evening Sakura-san" Kaname said as he closed the door of her car as Sakura stood at length next to him "I am afraid Master Uchiha will not be having any guests as he is feeling a bit ill"

"It's fine Kaname-san. Sasuke told me he was sick. I am a doctor. So maybe I can help him. Help him get rid of some of the symptoms so he would be well again" Sakura said as she placed and assuring hand on Kaname's shoulders. Like a doctor would do with a patient to gain their trust.

Kaname contemplated for a second. Thinking deeply. "Fine. I will lead you to the room. But please remember that Master Uchiha won't be at his best." Kaname said apologizing in advanced.

Sakura smiled. Having seen everything to be seen in the past. All the blood and the gore will not be enough to keep her away from the on man that she found intriguing. The one man that she wanted to know more about.

Kaname lead her inside to the house. As he made his way to the stairway and moving from the one door (that Sakura thought was Sasuke's room) to the other room. The old room with the dust and spider webs crawling all over the door. The old door with all the old carvings in it with the strangest symbols.

Feeling a bit unsure about herself as Kaname's gloved hand touched the door handle. He turned to her before opening it.

"Are you sure you want to enter. Are you sure you want to see this?" Kaname asked for the second time. Trying to get surety from the pinkette. To Sakura, it almost felt like he was trying to convince her to turn around and go home. Not to see him like this.

Sakura pondered for a while. Now she was wondering if it maybe was a good idea to see him. She knew that he was sick. He told her himself that she was sick but she did not know what illness. But nevertheless. She was not so afraid of it since she has seen all illnesses to be seen and studied on so many more. Thinking it over again. She knew she was ready for this.

"Yes. Kaname. You may open the door" Sakura said with a nod of surety to the old man whom still seemed to be contemplating of wether to do it or not.

And with that he pushed the door open. It creaked as Kaname pressed his weight on it and thus gave way for Sakura to move in into the cold room. Sakura's green eyes scanned through the room, not knowing how to respond to what her eyes were seeing

A cage in the middle of the room. One big cage big that was big enough for fitting a single bed in. Besides for the huge silver cage was chairs on the outside of the cage all facing in the direction of the cage.

Sakura felt her stomach drop and the feeling of disgust pulled over her. On the inside of the cage sat a man on the bed panting. He had no shirt on revealing a sweated upper body. The man seemed to be in excrusiating pain.

Sakura moved in closer to the cage, gripping the bars of the silver cage. She gasped as she realized that the man that she was looking at was Sasuke. He looked up at her, not at all surprised at her entrance. He had a bewildered look upon his eyes. It was almost like he could not focuse on Sakura as she stood there looking at him.

"Why are you here? Who let you in?" Sasuke asked through clenched teeth, his voice coming in much lovwer then a whisper. Pain in his voice more visible then the appearance self.

"Kan...Kaname let me in. I am sorry. I shouldn't be here" Sakura said stammering. She moved back a bit.

Sasuke remained silent as he was still panting. And whining as the pain apparently got a bit worse.

And then the man started screaming. Screaming louder and louder as the pain got the better of him.

Sakura could not believe her eyes when the most strangest and weirdest thing happened right in front of her eyes. Sasuke's whole body grew a thick kind of fur covering all of his skin, it grew much faster as the seconds ticked by. His mouth pulled into a form of a snout. His normal teeth shaping itself into sharp once. Sasuke's ears pulled back into pointy ears. His form grew much bigger then Sasuke's ever would be. The creature that Sasuke became's legs pulled into a more animal like form. Something like when a dog would stand on its hind legs. But the creature seemed to be able to to balance itself perfectly on the said legs. His fingers grew much larger then anticipated. His nails taking a sharp form, bigger then any sort of nails that Sakura has ever seen before

Sakura did not now how to respond this. Should she scream? Must she run? Should she wait for him to finish transforming? What was going on?

And with that everything went black...

**A/N: I know I had a questionnaire that asked if you guys mind lemons but it does not mean that I will have the lemons in now. But I am going to try and work it in. To make you guys happy!**

**corpsedollie Answers Reviews:**

**-okami-amaterasu** I will take that in consideration. Thanks for the reviews

**-themellyb123** Lol. You make me laugh. George Lopez is funny

**-DelicateCherryBlossom** Lemonade it is then.

**-call me alessandra** Thanks for the reviews. And I will be working some lemons in the future since everybody wants them

**-iLoveSxS** Mmmmm. Not werewolves. Lycans. I was going to make it werewolves but werewolves require the moon to be transform. Lycans kind of transform on demand

** .23** sorry. ITs not so much better in this chapter

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows. **

**I reply REVIEWS like this to show you guys how much they mean to me. I treat them better then my own children. And, No I don't have any children :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Morning After**

**Chapter 12**

**By corpsedollie**

"Well I can see why little Sasuke-kun like this girl. She is even more pretty in real life then the pictures give her credit for" a deep male voice spoke, in a low monotone whisper.

"Well. Shisui. Sasuke always had good taste. This girl is no different" another male voice spoke. The voice sounded so smooth, even if he was whispering

"Itachi... You are not getting jealous, now are you?" spoke the first man name Shisui again. The way he spoke almost always sounded like he was joking.

"Don't be ridiculous. I am more concern to the fact of what trouble Sasuke has let himself into" Itachi said

"Yes. I was also wondering on how he was going to get out of this sticky situation, it's not like Sasuke to be counseled in front of the elders" Shisui said.

A small movement occurred from the bed the two men was standing around. Both men fell silent as the girl with the faded pink hair rubbed her eyes. And forcing her body to sit in an up right position.

"Where am... where am I?" Sakura asked blinking a couple of times waiting for her eyes to come into focus. Her green eyes scanned the dark room with really expensive furniture . The bed itself was one of the biggest she had ever seen, it was nearly like a cloud.

"Haruno Sakura?" one of the men that stood by the bed that Sakura was lying on came closer. He had the slight resembled of Sasuke but also had his own unique features which Sasuke did not have. The man had longer jet black hair tied together in a low ponytail. He also had two lines under his eyes. He seemed more distinct and older then what Sasuke was but non the less handsome.

"Yes. I am her" Sakura spoke again. Feeling her voice to be hoarse. "You did not answer me. Where am I"

"You are in the Uchiha mansion" Itachi replied.

"What happened. Why am I in this bed.." Sakura looked at her body, realizing she was in half naked. In the lingerie that she planned to surprise Sasuke with. Sakura grabbed for the blankets around her and covered her self with "Where is my coat? Who took my coat off? Please tell me you didn't rape me"

Sakura's head span again at all the things happening.

"Relax. Kaname-san is making you some tea. Can you tell me what was the last thing that you remembered before passing out" Itachi asked. His facial expression as cool and calm then what the situation required for.

"First tell me. Who took my coat of" Sakura asked with death glare at the man facing her.

"My mother, Mikoto-san took it off. Since you were sweating profusely when you were passed out. Now can you tell me what was the last thing that you remembered" Itachi asked.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror, her cheeks simultaneously grew a bright shade of red of the thought being half nakedly stripped. Her future mother in law or not so much future mother in law saw Sakura in her lingerie, which she was planning to surprise Sasuke with. The pure horror and embarrassment.

"Sakura?"

"Well. The last thing that I do remember was coming into the mansion and to be greeted by Kaname-san. He took me up stairs to the room with the door with all the funny signs. At first he asked me if I was sure to see Sasuke. Since Sasuke was sick and I told him it was fine. When we entered the room, Sasuke..."Sakura's voice trailed of, her stair became one of pure horror. And her breathing hastened. And it became faster and louder. Sakura could feel her palms becoming sweaty and her head spinning.

"Oh Gawd. She is hyperventilating. Give her some water" Mikoto said as she pushed passed Shisui entering the big bedroom and sat down next to Sakura on the large bed. She grabbed the glass of water that Itachi had in his hand and placed it in Sakura's hands. Between Sakura's hastened breaths, she took a few sips.

Feeling the cold cool water running down her throat, instantaneously cooling down the rest of Sakura's body. She did feel better but she still remembered everything what happened. The thing about Sasuke transforming into the huge wolf like creature. With claws as long even longer then her fingers. Teeth as sharp and as long her hands. The whole thing about Sasuke turning into the animal. The pained screams that Sasuke gave as his bones and limbs reconstructed itself as he turned.

"I remember everything" Sakura whispered, she turned her eyes to face Mikoto's chocolate brown ones

"I am so sorry, my dear. We didn't want you to find out this way. We wanted Sasuke to tell you" Mikoto said in her honey sweet voice.

"You wanted to tell me that Sasuke was a monster. When Sasuke said that he was sick, I did not expect this. I expected cancer or something" Sakura raising her voice. Still in shock. The other man with the short jet black hair, that stood at the frame of the door at the entrance of the room snorted in protest.

"If it was only that easy" Mikoto said, her voice hinted with sadness.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked

Mikoto took a deep breath. Her eyes showing signs of contemplation. She was wondering if she should tell the truth. Should she tell the girl about the Uchiha's dark and horrible secret. Something that they have kept hidden for generations and generations. If word ever got out of what the Uchiha's really were... Mikoto couldn't even finish that though.

Itachi took a strong grip on Mikoto's shoulder. As if saying to tell Sakura the truth. Like telling her all of the news since she was Sasuke's true love.

Mikoto grabbed Itachi's hand gently and smiled at him, she then turned the smile to Sakura. Whom was still waiting for a reply on the question she had been waiting for.

"The Uchiha family has a rare illness that no other human has ever encountered. The illness is this that we transform in the shape of a creature that resembles something like a wolf. The only difference is Wolves don't get as big as when we transform and when we are transformed into the creature, we can stand on our hind legs. Where as wolves do not have such pleasure" Mikoto drew a breath. Waiting for Sakura to respond. She had explained this illness but only a couple of times before and every time she had done so, the outcome was never good.

"Lycans?... When do you transform into this... " Sakura took a breath "Lycan creature?

"Well. We have not been able to figure it out. Since some of us are able to control the transformation and other's, like Sasuke turns into the creature more frequently. Sasuke changes the most out of all of us. We are trying to figure out why still. My Father has done endless nights of research. And to this day has not come up with a theory. The only theory we have to go by on is that it can happen at any time" Itachi spoke again. His voice so calm it could stop a war

"How ..." Sakura looked at Itachi, when he already understood what Sakura was going to ask.

"You want to know, how this happened?" Itachi asked with a reassuring smile.

Sakura nodded with lips pursed shut.

"Well. It is hard to say. One had to be bitten or scratched by the Lycan to be able to transform. But do understand that this is also another theory. We have never encountered somebody that actually transformed like this. Since our younger generation earned it through genetics. We were born with it" A sadness spread through the room. On all three Uchiha's faces as they all seemed to deal with the illness in a different but sad way.

"I... I am so sorry" Sakura apologized. As if her apologies could cure their illness. But it couldn't. It never will.

"It's fine. There is nothing you can do about it" Mikoto said as she grabbed Sakura's hand into her own and holding it tightly.

"Is that why Sasuke locked himself up... you know. In that cage?" Sakura asked. Green eyes traveling from Mikoto's face to Itachi's.

"Yes. We realized that the only weakness that the Lycans have, that could kill us if we ever wanted to be killed is silver. Pure silver. Sasuke built the cage in the extra room out of silver. And he locks himself in the cage whenever he felt the pain coming"

Sakura's eyes widened. The pain that poor Sasuke had to endure the times that they were together. It seemed ruthless. If only there were to be a cure.

A silence grew between them. Sakura's mind raced a million miles per hour. Thinking about everything, recalling every moment with Sasuke. The only noise to be heard in the room was that of her own breathing. It was much calmer then it was before.

A knock on the room door brought all of them out of their transe. All eyes focused on the man standing next to Shisui.

Sasuke. He seemed tired and worn out. Dark circles under his eyes and his skin seemed more pale then the usual. But he smiled when he saw Sakura. A small smile but a smile that made his face seem a million times better then it was.

"Mom, Itachi, Shisui. Could you please excuse us. I need to talk to Sakura" Sasuke's voice sounded hoarse as he requested the absence of his family.

"Sure son. We will be in the lounge if you need us" Mikoto said as she stood up and followed Shisui and Itachi's example of leaving the room.

Sasuke closed the door and locked it. Sakura observed his every move, trying her best not to even blink. She was afraid if she blinked that she might miss something. Sasuke turned around to face Sakura. At first they stared at each other. Their eyes locked and could not look away from each other. Since the cards were on the table, and the fact Sakura knew the whole truth.

She could feel her heartbeat almost catch in her throat as she watched Sasuke move closer to her and next moment sit next to her. The silence in the room was more then unbearable. Sakura was so hoping that Sasuke would speak. Just say something. Instead of this silence. She clutched the blanket closer to her chest. Not wanting to be embarrassed for the second time tonight.

He then grabbed Sakura's free hand into his own and tugged slightly on it. He laid back on the bed and Sakura laid with her ear on his chest. Her heart was racing at the fastest speed at the moment. She could feel her own body heat warming up as their body heats combined.

Sasuke's hands held onto Sakura's body. His fingers tracing her skin that grew goose bumps. His hands traced the lacy lingerie that was hanging on Sakura's shoulder. This made the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end.

He sat up again, and Sakura sat up as well facing him. His hand cupped Sakura's chin and pulled her in for a kiss. A warm kiss as their lips both traced each others in perfect rhythm. Their lips parted as Sasuke's tongue begged for entrance. In the mingle of body heat against each other, Sakura gave out a small moan and Sasuke's tongue entered. Sasuke's tongue stroked Sakura's lightly. Sasuke's hands gripped on the back of Sakura's head, his finger tangled in Sakura's pink hair. And so was Sakura. She gripped Sasuke at his sides.

Sasuke's fingers traced down Sakura's neck and made his way to Sakura's sides. With a slight push and a turn. Sasuke was on top of Sakura. Sasuke's lips left Sakura's and started nibbling on her neck. Sakura closed her eyes in the ecstasy as she felt his hot breath lingering on her skin. And his lips tracing her body ever so gently.

His lips went lower, his fingers moved under Sakura's lingerie garment. And he pulled it away from her shoulder to give his lips room to move about her shoulder. His hands then went to her midst as he pulled her up to sit, and lightly pulled of her lingerie top. Tossing it one side.

Sasuke sat back to look at Sakura in her naked wonder. He then moved to her face again and kissed her lips, whilst his hands gripped on her breast. Holding onto it and massaging it. At the same time he kissed her with his tongue massaging in the same motion as what his hand was. He then lightly played with the nipple. Holding onto it. And this made Sakura moan even more. Her breathing hastened as he held onto her.

His lips parted from hers once again and he traced with his tongue down to her breast. His tongue traced her pink nipples as they stood up right. Sakura could feel his hard on grinding against her own privates as his lips traced her breast.

Sasuke moved up again to unbuckle his belt. Sakura helped in doing this. Within seconds. Sasuke was in his boxer. Sasuke's fingers traced Sakura's sides to take of her panty that she was wearing. And also to the one side it was tossed. Sakura then helped Sasuke to take of his boxer. Sasuke's hands moved to Sakura's gentiles. He got harder when he felt how wet Sakura was. But his fingers traced Sakura's lips to the clit. Rubbing it in circular motion. Sakura bit down on her lip as she felt more moans to come.

Sasuke opened Sakura's legs a bit more and the tip of his hard on tracing on Sakura's lips. Sasuke's other hand was on Sakura's breast massaging it. And Sakura bit down as Sasuke's length entered her. With a thrust. Sakura felt a little bit of pain as Sasuke thrust into her in and out. When the hurting of Sakura's length subsided, Sakura could feel the end coming closer. Their bodies heats raising to the most and Sakura moaning in ecstasy as she finished of as the same time as Sasuke did...

**A/N: The first time I ever write Lemons. I must say that I enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think... REVIEWS are appreciated**

**corpsedollie Answers Reviews (Chapter 11)**

**-themellyb123** I am so glad you made it an appropriate number

**-Guest **:)

**-whenthesheepsaysbaa **I hope this chapter is good enough

**-nicolerogersXX **Lol How about this then

**-iLoveSxS **Yes she did

**-OokamiAkuma2297 **Thanks for the Review

**Please leave me a review and tell me think you liked the lemons that I wrote :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so sorry this is so late and I am so sorry it is so short. I am just caught up in my cosplay that I am making... AIYA. I will understand If you don't review but I beg review**

**I do not own Naruto**

**The Morning After **

**Chapter 13**

**By corpsedollie**

Sakura stirred awake, blinking a couple of times as she rubbed her eyes away from the sleep that was in it. Wondering what the time was as she saw the few beams of sunlight made themselves present through some openings of the curtans covering the window. This also made Sakura wonder what time it was.

"Morning" spoke a voice on her left hand side. A voice that she was hoping to hear before anything else.

Sakura's green eyes met with Sasuke's as he was sitting on the extra chair in the room that was facing the bed that Sakura was sleeping on. Sasuke's black colored eyes held no emotion to them, he was observing Sakura like a statue with his chin resting on the knuckles of his fingers.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Sakura puled up the silk blankets to cover her bare chest, which she only but realized was exposed for him to see.

"Not that long." the man said with still no emotion in his face.

Feeling a bit confused as to why Sasuke was so cold, Sakura decided to maybe comfort him with her winning smile. But the man still didn't move an inch. And didn't even blink.

"We need to talk about last night. We need to talk about what happened" Sasuke said

"Don't worry. It was wonderful. I really enjoyed it" Sakura said keeping herself dumn.

"You don't understand. I need to tell you about the transformation" Sasuke said not lightening up.

Sakura felt her heart drop. She did almost forget about what happen last night. It was almost like when Sasuke came in the room, she just forgot about the horrible beast that he transformed into and remembered on how handsome he was. That was the whole reason she wanted him there and then. It was most probably because she understood him better.

"I know my mother spoke to you about the whole transformation but I need to comfirm with you that you won't tell anybody. "

Sakura hovered over the question. She did not give Sasuke an immidiate answer, her fingers just tracing the silk on the bed. Sakura knew herself she was bad at keeping secrets. And wether one time or another people would tell her a secret she would always by accident just blurt it out to strangers that didn't need to know. It was one thing that she was really bad at is keeping secrets and this secret was the worse of them all. Asking her to keep this secret was going to take alot from telling other people.

"Sakura!" Sasuke raised his voice. Taking the girl out of her train of thought

"Yes. I will not tell anybody. Don't worry. Your secret is save with me" Sakura said. Giving Sasuke a reassuring look of confidence.

...^V^...

"Are you still working on this damn case, I thought you guys wouldv'e found out something by now. Why is it so hard to track them." Shizune said, making herself comfrotable on the chair opposite Kakashi facing him.

"It is a nuisance. In all of my years of being a hunter, I use to find Lycans so fast. But with all this god forsaken technology evolving like it does. It just makes it harder nowadays" Kakashi said. The man turned his chair to face the window. His lone eye looking at the sky through the window.

"What did you guys do in the past to find these said Lycans?" Shizune asked, her brown eye brows furrowing together with a confused look.

"Well. Lycans are hard to find believe it or not but the thing always was that they get messy. One of their pack members would get clumsy and we could work from that but other then that they are very clean and do alot of work to make themselves well hidden" Kakashi explained.

"So you guys are waiting for such clumsy pack member?" Shizune asked.

"Yes. Just one small slip up like blood, or a shed of hair could be the ultimate give away"

"I hope someone is clumsy. I really do. Cause you have been skipping me of lately more then the usual and I miss you" Shizune said with a sad smile.

"Well how about I take you out to dinner tonight, since you have been treating me for dinner for so many times in a row" Kakashi said, standing up and grabbing his coat from the coat hanger. He knew that he owned his girlfriend a wine and dine since she did her best to take care of him.

"Well. That's what I like to hear" Shizune stood up, Kakashi swong his coat over Shizune's shoulders and they were off to the same restaurant as when they had their first date.

...^v^...

Itachi pressed the phone to his ear, waiting for the ring of the phone to subside and give way to a female voice. Usually when he phoned this specific number, it would not be the case and the ringing would just carry on and on. But today he seemed to be lucky. Today the girl picked up, and his heart filled with regret and joy that a sweet and stern female voice answered.

"Hello, Konan speaking" spoke the woman on the other end of the phone. Her voice sounded rushed and distant.

"Hey Konan, Its Itachi." Itachi spoke. Hearing her voice brought a wave of emotions and a sea of memories.

"Itachi, Gawd. I am so glad you called. How are you doing. How is things" Konan asked .

"Things are well. I was wondering if we could meet up for some coffee sometime" Itachi asked, comtemplating wether it was a good idea to ask his ex out on a coffee date. But decided to go with the flow as the question was already out there and could not be taken back

Konan did not answer from the other end of the phone, but her breathing clearly visable in the mouth piece.

"Konan, did you hear me?" Itachi asked again.

"Itachi. I don't think its a good idea. I can't handle the stress of knowing that he is still living by you guys" Konan said, her voice almost sounding on the edge of breaking.

Itachi knew exatly what she meant by he. Recalling the whole event that happened between her, him and Shisui made his skin crawl. Konan still broke up with him after the things that Shisui did to her. Even when Itachi nearly killed Shisui after the whole incident. Konan almost still insisted it was not safe to be in the Uchiha mansion or near Itachi as a matter of fact.

"He won't be there. I promise" Itachi reassured Konan.

Konan was silent for a bit longer before replying "OKay. Where do you want to meet" Konan asked

"I will pick you up from your place, so just be ready tonight by around about 7 o'clock"

"Okay" And the dial tone rang in Itachi's ear. Feeling a small string of hope with all the world of trouble and anguish made him almost crack a smile again. Almost though

**A/N: Very short I know but this is also just abit of a filler. Please leave a review**

**corpsedollie Answers Reviews**

**-offtherocker12**

Thanks for the review

**-themellyb123** Thanks for the review...

**-Strawberry000** I will make sure to bring more lemons in

**-ILoveSxS** Lol Sexy time always before life and death matters XD

**-nicolerogersXX** Thanks for the review. I kinda need practise with the lemons. The thing is that I never reread all of the work. So I couldv'e added more things into it

**-whenthesheepsaysbaa **Thanks for the review

**Okay. If you guys are interested in a fic where Sakura is a computer Geek and she goes online to chat and she meets the whole Akatsuki there, then I suggest you guys go check out my fic Gangster Geek. People seem to love it as much as I love writing it.**

**Untill next time**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Morning After **

**Chapter 14**

**by corpsedollie**

Itachi drove his vehicle down the wet streets of tokyo. The moon glistened on the wet black tarry roads as he drove in the direction of the violet haired girl that he still was so fond of.

A scratching feeling grew in the pit of his stomach causing him to be more anxious and nervous then ever before. It would be the first time that he saw Konan in a very long time. Months even.

Itachi moved his fingers to the volume knob of his car sterio and switched it to silent. He enjoyed the silence more then anything else. It was during this time, that he could set his mind straight of what he will say to Konan.

Itachi pulled his car into a break infront of a small house. The house did not change much since the last time he was there. The house was covered in paper origami flowers vines. This is for sure Konan's place. She really loved folding origami. Not as a hobby but it was her life.

Itachi swiftly climbed out of his car and within seconds was at her door. The knots in his stomach pulled even tighter then before. He took a deep breath in and out, again, in and out. And lifted his fist to knock on the wooden door.

Within a mere second, Konan opened the the good memories came flashing back as he laid eyes upon her face. All the good times they had together. All the good and the bad times. Konan gave him a small smile, before moving way to let Itachi enter her house.

"I just want to finish up quickly. Make yourself comfortable in the lounch" she said as she was already walking halfway to her room.

Itachi knew the building like the back of his hand. He spent endless nights here with Konan, times when they were happy together. Itachi took another deep breath and moved to the lounge where he did expect it to be quiet. Man, was he wrong.

Itachi was a bit astouned to find that he will be not the only one sitting in the lounge. A man with long blond hair was also sitting infront of the tv, playing video games against himself it seemed.

"Hey man. Konan told me about you coming, hn" the man spoke finaly removing his eyes from the tv to look at Itachi. The man had sky blue eyes, and his brows pulled together in a confused and amused look. The man stood up with an outstretched hand to greet Itachi, which Itachi politly grabbed and let go "The name is Deidara"

"Itachi" Itachi introduced himself in a monotoned voice.

"Yeah. So I am playing this game, Tekken. I don't know if you are into games and such" the man said as he stood up and moved some books around on the messy table untill he found the Tekken case he spoke of. He quickly presented it to Itachi and then tossed Itachi one of the extra remotes that he had.

Within the 15 minutes that Konan was away, Itachi and Deidara had a few matches on the Tekken game. Itachi picked Jin a couple of times and then afterwards switched to Devil Jin. Deidara picked all random characters for the mere fact that he was not able to stick to one character and defeat Itachi. Itachi was more then good. He was brilliant at this game. Deidara's strategy was if he could change the character he was playing with, that he could find a weakness in Deidara's character. But there was no such luck.

After the how manieth time's of defeat, Konan showed up. It was also about time since Deidara was going to burst and strangle Itachi right there and then.

Itachi felt his mouth going dry when he laid eyes upon the violet haired beauty. She had a simple black dress on which hugged her body in all its curves. He felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes roamed her body before stopping by her face. It finally had sunk in how much he has missed Konan.

"Shall we go" Konan said with a straight face.

There was something that Itachi loved so much about Konan. Her emotions weren't like the other woman he had ever met. And he has had so many other woman, it was not even possible. Her emotions were much harder to see. You had to dig deep to see what she was thinking, what she was feeling.

"Hn" Itachi hummed as he stood up and placed the gaming remote on the table. Deidara's eyes never moved from the screen to look at Konan like Itachi did. It made Itachi wonder if they were ever together.

The drive to the random restaurant that Itachi picked was more then silent and non the less akward. Not one word was spoken between the two. It was more like they were waiting to say the things that they needed to say at the restaurant. All feelings and words will be kept for the restaurant.

...^v^...

Kakashi had his eyes fixed on the girl infront of him. Shizune was trully a beauty he did not want to slip away. He loved her more then anything. He loved her more then life itself.

"What. What are you looking at" Shizune asked as she caught sight of Kakashi's lone eye starring at her. She took another sip of her red wine.

"No. It's nothing. I was just thinking about how beautifull you are" Kakashi said.

"Taahhw. Don't get all mushy on me Mr. Hatake" Shizune said with a smile. A smile that could end wars as Kakashi would like to call it "Anywhos. I have to go powder my nose" Shizune said.

"Don't be to long. There is something I need to discuss with you" Kakashi said, but was not sure if she heard him for she was long gone into the ladies bathroom.

Kakashi leaned back in his seat, also taking a sip of his glass of red wine. After placing down the wine glass, he brought it to his lips again and finished the whole glass in one big sip. He would need the liquid courage for the next thing he was about to discuss with his love of his life.

But one thing about small exensive restaurants is the fact that a person can hear other people's conversations. Does not matter who comes to the restaurant and who you are. And it does not matter what your problem is, it is always hard to divert your conversation away from eavesdroppers. Thus was the case Kakashi heard something that he was not suppose to hear from the couple that sat right behind him...

"Itachi. I... I just can't. It's to difficult" the woman spoke. Her voice sounding with clear inner turmoil.

"Please Konan. You have to unders..."

"No Itachi. You have no idea how hard it was for me that time. The man was a maniac and I highly doubt that he would change anytime soon" Konan said raising her voice a little.

The man stayed silent for a bit. And then he spoke again. Something that made Kakashi lean in closer to listen "Konan. What I am about to tell should not ever be repeated. It should not leave this table..." Kakashi leaned in more back in his chair. Despite his dazed look, he was mentally concentrating harder then ever before to hear what made this person so special from the rest "... Shisui is not normal, Konan. You see... Shisui becomes something different, another creature which I cannot myself explain."

Kakashi could not believe his ears. The world was indeed small, for him to run into people talking about said creatures. This man... this man named Itachi must be speaking about the Lycan that his team and himself were searching for so long. It must be the same one.

"What is he. What creature?" Konan asked Itachi exatly reading Kakashi's mind.

The man stayed silent for a while. "Shisui is a ..."

And that was as much as Kakashi could hear from the conversation, when Shizune finally came back from the bathrooms "So what is so important that you have to discuss with me at this expensive restautant"

Inwardly Kakashi was cursing Shizune's lack of good timing. He wanted to hear the Itachi man say that this Shisui fella is a lycan. He wanted to hear it from his own lips. If he heard it himself it wouldv've been like an open confession. But there was no such luck for the poor hunter tonight. He would have to let it go for tonight and carry out his other mission for the night.

"Kakashi? Am I talking to myself tonight again?" Shizune asked as if it was like a regular thing to talk to one self.

"No... " Kakashi said with a small smile underneath his mask "I have something to ask you. Something I have been meaning to do for some time now" Kakashi got of his chair and got down on one knee "Shizune. I love you more then live itself. And I cannot imagine a world without you. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife" Kakashi asked. Mentally high fiving himself since he completly nailed the speach he had prepared for so long.

A field of emotions growing on Shizune's face, from happy to sad to surpice and all around. Before replying "Yes. Kakashi. I thought you would never ask"

...^v^...

Sakura laid on the comfort of her own bed, thinking. Staring up at her own blank ceiling, she could not help but wonder about all past events. The fact that Sasuke and his family came out to her and confessed about their little secret. Which was not such a small secret. It was huge.

The thing that they told her broke all sorts of laws into what is normal and what is supernatural. Before this whole event...before Sakura saw Sasuke transform into the awefull creature, she did not even believe that such a thing existed. She never even paid any mind to it as a matter of fact.

But she saw with her own eyes how Sasuke's bones reconstructed, shifted and grow into the enormous creature that is the Lycan. She saw the creature with her own green eyes. And they did confess also.

Sakura sat up in her bed and grabbed her laptop from the side table and placed it onto her lap. She waited for it to start up before she was on the internet. She typed into the search engine 'Lycans' and waited for the results. She was astouned on how much pictures and stories there was on this creature. More then she could ever imagine.

Most of the pictures showed creatures to something similiar to what Sakura saw that night. Some old fashioned drawings, with something along those lines. The tallness of the creature compared to a man standing next to it. The fact that the creature could stand on its hind legs. It was all there. All of what she knew already.

Sakura scrolled down to notice that some articles showing that Lycans are ruthless and brutal creatures. And thus the reason why they were eliminated about 50 years ago, since they were killers. That was what the article was trying to worn its reader. A person that transforms into a Lycan looses its mind and its human side.

Her eyes read the last part again as if taking it in slowly. Realising that Sasuke could kill her. The man that she had gotten to know and love could kill her within an instant.

**A/N: I am like loosing my touch or something *Sits in the corner and cries* Please review.**

**corpsedollie Answers Reviews:**

**-Strawberry0000** Thanks so much for the review. I am hoping that things will be back to normal after this weekend

**-ILoveSxS** She might not

**-nicolerogersXX** Sakura is a bit naive like that. Thanks for the review

**-Kunoichi Sakura Uchiha** Thanks for all the reviews

**-themellyb** Thanks so much for the review XD Come rain or shine, your reviews make me smile


	15. Chapter 15

**YAY! 100 reviews!  
**

**I do not own Naruto  
**

**The Morning After **

**Chapter 15**

**by corpsedollie**

"I do not care how you get the cargo there. Just make sure it gets there before the end of tomorrow night other wise you will be fired" Sasuke spoke over the phone, cool calm and collected.

The one thing he hated more then being a Lycan and having the unpredictable transformations was work itself. And after work itself it would be the people who works under him and the fact that they do not do their work properly. But people knew Sasuke long enough to have the knowledge to never be on his bad side. It was one thing everyone always looked out for.

Sasuke was a ruthless bussiness man, if possibly not the worst of them all. Sasuke would do his best to get the Uchiha Corp to be the best Corporation, no matter what the cost. It was this attitude that got him to be where he is today. In a higher place than his brother Itachi and his own cousin Shisui.

After listening to what the person on the receiving end said, Sasuke spoke softly but more stern then the threats he had before "Just make sure it is done" and he slammed the phone down onto his wooden oak desk.

Taking in a deep breath, he rested back in his leather chair and looked out his office window. His office had a magnificent view over the city of Tokyo. But it also helps for the fact that he was on the top floor of the Uchiha Corp building and the window that he was looking out on was about 4 -5 metres in width and length. For a better office he could not have asked for.

Tokyo shone even brightly during the day with all the screens with flashing images and advertising boards shining so brightly. A view he seemed to enjoy every time he laid eyes upon it. In his mind the only thing that could surpass the city that he loved so much was the girl he could not stop thinking about. The girl with the pinkest hair and the most amazing green eyes. Skin as soft as silk. The mere touch of it could make him melt.

A smile played at the corner of his lips as the image of the pinkette graced his mind. The image of her face was like a sun between all the dark images in his head. Something he will not want to forget easily.

The raven haired man got taken out of his thought when a knock on the door interrupted his daydreaming. He wished so much that he could be left for 5 minutes longer but he is the Head of his department in the Uchiha corp and work has to be done.

"Come in" Sasuke said, turning his office chair to face the door.

The door opened slowly.

"Sasuke-kun. I hope you are not to busy to see your dear old mother" said Mikoto as she peeped from behind the door with a smile.

"No. Come in, mother. Can I get you something to drink" Sasuke said, moving to his mother's side and greeting his mother with a hug and soft peck on the cheek.

"No. I won't keep you busy for long. I just needed to deliver you something" Mikoto said, a small hint of sadness traced in her voice.

"What is it you want to deliver?" Sasuke asked pouring himself a glass of water.

"Well. I was given this..." she took out a letter from her purse "...to give to you. It seems it could be important"

Sasuke took a sip of his water and then placed it on his desk before taking the envelope from his mother's trembling hands.

The silence filled the room where the only noise to be heard is where Sasuke lightly tore on the neatly sealed envelope and pulling out the letter from the inside. His fingers pulled the letter open and his dark eyes read the words printed on the paper.

"Wha... What does it say?" Mikoto asked looking at her son and waiting for an answer that she already knew. She could see an expression of shock grow on her son's face. An expression she was hoping not to see "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked up from the letter to his mother, he swallowed before speaking "I have been summoned by the Elders. It seems they want to have a hearing. I think it is because of the relationship between me and Sakura"

...^v^...

It has been about two days since Sakura last saw Sasuke and she thought it was about time to meet the man again for some drinks or invite him for a night over at her place. She was still going through all the scenarios of what to do. As long as she could see him and to get to know him better.

But it would also help if she did not feel so sick. All day she felt nauseated and blue. Taking meds to get rid of it, did not even help. So she tried to just bear with it as she saw more sick people coming and going.

Hoping that her double shift at work could end soon enough so she could go home and sleep, wake up and call him. Hoping to not look tired for the moment when he does decide to come over. She needed to see him.

"Forehead!" Ino said bursting into the door like the usual "What happened. You must tell me what happened with you two" Ino asked as she lodged herself on the extra chair.

"God Pig. Could you not knock. What if I had a patient here?" Sakura asked as she moved to close the door where Ino made her surprising entrance.

"I asked Moegie. She said that there was no one in here and that you are on a break. So I thought it would be the perfect time to get the juicy details. No spill" Ino said, grabbing some candy lollipops from the big jar on Sakura's desk, openning one a popping it into her mouth.

Sakura could feel the veins of anger grew in her forehead. Her best friend was such a nosy and persistent person and Sakura even knew that Ino would not take no for an answer. So if Sakura wanted any work done today via getting rid of Ino in the first place. She would have to tell her some of the truths she discovered. Let clearly, some of the truths. Not all of them.

"Come on Forehead. Tell me! Please!" Ino said as she sucked loudly on the lollipop.

Sakura sat on her chair, taking in a few deep breaths before speaking "Well yes. I went there like what we planned to..."

"So you wore the sexy naughty outfit?" Ino interrupted, knowing her friend to leave out all the juicy details.

"Yes. Ino. I wore the stupid outfit like you said I should. Now will you stop interrupting me so that I could tell you the story" Sakura said "Well I went there to surprise him, and boy was it a surprise. It was all sexy and stuff. A lot of kissing and yeah..."

Ino looked at her friend wide eyes, waiting for the best part of the story but Sakura was far to decent to speak of the things that they did.

"Is that all? Did you guys not screw like bunnies on heat. I mean I would've if my boyfriend was Sasuke..."

"... but he is not. Shiki-kun is yours" Sakura spoke driving the conversation elsewhere "Is he not?"

"Yes. He is." Ino said with a dissapointed pout "All I wanted to know is if you are still a virgin or are you going to make another attempt at it"

Sakura was about to answer to Ino's pushy questions when she felt her stomach rumble with some illness and then she could feel her breakfast coming back up again. Sakura quickly shifted to the side and grabbed her dustbin, letting the contents of her stomach into the trash. Whipping her mouth clean, she looked back up again.

"I am not feeling so well. I must've picked up a bug or something" Sakura said, but her friends face grew in a shock.

"Are you sure that is what it is?" Ino asked.

Sakura confused at what Ino is trying to get at asked "What do you mean"

"How long have you been sick like this, Sakura. For a doctor, you are really dumb" Ino said again.

"Uhmmmm... about two days." Sakura said "But what is so wrong about it?"

"Okay. I don't want to freak you out or anything about this question but did you guys use protection when you went there to do the dirty?" Ino asked

Sakura never removed her eyes from her friends face. But in her mind, between all the heat between her and Sasuke, she tried to recal wether they did use protection. But she could not remember putting it on at all. She could feel her whole world crashing down, her body growing in a tremble.

"No. We did not"

Sakura jumped up from her seat and moved to one of the wall units in her office. She grabbed one of the home pregnancy tests she had one display there and moved to her bathroom shortly followed by Ino. Sakura knew what the sympthoms are which she was having. Having had so many speachess to so many teenagers about the same thing and here she was sitting on the toilet peeing on a stick.

"So. What is it?" Ino asked eagerly waiting outside the bathroom door.

"I can't pee" Sakura said, trying her best to force some kind of liquids out.

"Why. What's wrong" Ino asked, talking to Sakura from the other side of the door.

"I am nervous I guess. Just please keep quiet" Sakura yelled out of frustration. Already feeling uncomfrotable sitting with her hand between her legs, and a stick waiting for urine to drop on it.

And short after long the sounds of liquids dropped and within two minutes, Sakura was outside waiting for the results to appear on the pregnancy test.

"How long much you wait?" Ino asked eagerly

"Well the box says about 2-4 minutes" Sakura glanced at the stick "Wait wait the results are appearing" Sakura said and Ino moved next to her to see what the results is...

A/N: Oooooh Big cliff hanger. Just because I left it for so long to update. I made it with extra suspense. I hope I did not loose to many reviewers

corpsedollie Answers Reviews (Chapter 14)

A/N: Just one quick question! Are you guys happy with the story thus far. I am trying my best to put as much suspense in it as possible and to keep people on their seats and to keep them guessing. So I just want to know, could you rate this story out of 10. Thanks

No Corpsedollie answers reviews today. This chapter is all ready late


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**The Morning After**

**Chapter 16**

**By corpsedollie**

Two pairs of eyes observed the pregnancy test as if though it was made out of gold. They were waiting for any sign of the pregnancy lines as the box indicated that there would be.

"How long has it been?" Ino asked Sakura never removing her eyes from the stick that laid on the bathroom counter.

Sakura pulled her sleeve up to check her wrist watch "Almost 10 minutes" and then picked the box the pregnancy test came in "It says that the results should be available within 5-6 minutes after urinating on it"

There was no lines on the stick. Not one line to indicate that she was not pregnant and certainly not two lines that would indicate that there was indeed something growing inside of her. The feeling of inner turmoil grew within Sakura since she felt rather conflicted on the fact. Recalling the fact that Sasuke was not human and the child that was maybe growing within Sakura could be part of what he was. A Lycan.

"Well. If you are... you know..." Ino indicated with her hands at her stomach "pregnant. It would not be all that bad since Sasuke is pretty well of. You guys would actually make the most stunning babies. Pink hair with dark eyes or other way around..." Ino blabbered on about all sorts of combinations that could come out.

"Well. I have to see if I am pregnant first. But I am going to ask my one colleague to help me with this since she is an expert in this field" Sakura said patting her stomach. She then moved from outside her bathroom to her office again.

Sakura took of her white doctor coat and placed it on the coat hanger. She then grabbed her handbag and made her way out of her office

"Oooh. This is going to be exciting. I cannot wait to see what the results are. I hope there is a baby. I absolutely adore them" Ino said eyes sparkling like rubies as she followed Sakura out the office and down the hallway to another office not so far from Sakura's.

Sakura took a deep breath before opening the door to enter the room. Now entering the room made her more aware to the fact that she might be pregnant. Her life would change forever from here on out.

...^V^...

Sasuke observed the red digits of the elevator ticking of by, as he waited in to arrive to the floor in the Uchiha Corp building. The waiting was not at all helping for how he was feeling, which was anticipation. When a ding sounded the elevator full and the doors automatically opened, Sasuke knew deep down that he was truly going to speak to the elders about the recent change of events in his own life.

Sasuke stood in front of the sandblasted glass door. His palms was sweaty and his knees were weak. He was more then nervous to enter the next room and he was not at all ready to face the elders. All the stories he has heard before about these people were all just bad stories.

He lifted his hand which felt like it weight a thousand ton. But with much effort, he pulled it to the silver door handle and pulled the handle down. The door clicked open and he stepped forward into the next room.

Everything genuinely felt like it was moving in slow motion.

"Next is Uchiha Sasuke. Son of Uchiha Fugako and second heir of the Uchiha Corporation" a woman announced Sasuke's arrival as if it was on que.

Sasuke's dark eyes scanned the room to be more then surprised that the room was not at all to what he was expecting. Usually when he heard the word Elders, he was expecting the room to be old fashioned like the people. But it was not like that at all. The room seemed to be some kind of modern day twist of a Business Meeting room, with a rectangular table made out of marble sitting in the middle of the room and a lot of old and some what young men sitting around the table. All in business suites and all having their laptop or files in front of them. The other side of the room's wall was made entirely out of glass. Something like windows. It kinda reminded Sasuke of his own office. Oh how he missed his own office. To be just safe from all of this.

"Son. Will you have a seat, please"

Sasuke's eyes traveled back to the main person on the other end of the table. He was more then surprised when he saw his fathers tired and wary eyes look back at him. Fugaku's appearance slightly resembled a combination of Sasuke and Itachi.

Without thinking twice, Sasuke made his way to sit on the other end of the table, facing his father.

"Why am I here? Why did the Elders call for me" Sasuke asked resting his hands onto his lap, trying his best not to remove his eye contact from his father's own dark eyes. He could feel the rest of the room's eyes all focused on him as well. There must've been at least 20 pairs of eyes looking back at him. This only made the pressure much heavier for him.

But he was not going to show any signs of weakness. He will not give up or give in to the elders.

"Sasuke. We have been well informed about your recent relationship with a certain doctor name Haruno Sakura. Is this true? We would like to hear this from your point of view" Fugako spoke, sounding more like a business man then a father.

"Well. It is like you say. I have been having a relationship with this woman and want to spend the rest of my life with her. She's the one" Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"And we also have been informed that she witnessed you transforming on the one night" Fugako spoke again. His eyes as cold as ice. The truth needed to be heard.

Sasuke contemplated for a while. Wondering if he should add to the truth of what was laid before him. Was he going to admit it to his own father or just deny it to make it easier for now but more difficult for later when he still has to tell the truth.

The thing was either way, the truth would be heard.

"Yes. It was unfortunate that she had to find out my secret. I wish there was someway to have prevented it but she happened to see it. And there is no way to erase her memory of what she had saw" Sasuke stated the case.

"Very well then..." Fugako spoke "We as the elders cannot risk a human knowing the were abouts of the Lycans"

"Well. What do you suppose we do?" Sasuke asked not liking the tone his father was taking.

"The Lycan Elders have kept the where abouts of Lycans a secret to almost a myth for more then a 1000 years. Any possible threats of any human knowing the where abouts of the Lycans was immidiatly eliminated" Fugako said again with no emotion

"No! You will not..."

"Thus the reason why You, my son, have to eliminate her. For the safety of this Uchiha name" Fugako finished his sentence.

"No" Sasuke slammed his balled fists into the table causing it to crack a little "I refuse. I love this woman. I will make sure she does not tell anyone"

A man on the left hand side of Fugako whispered something in his ear which was inaudible to the rest of the people. Fugako's eyes focused on Sasuke again, growing even colder as the seconds ticked on by.

"One month" Fugako spoke "We will give you one month were you have to get rid of this woman. If not , you will automatically force us to step in and handle the situation"

Sasuke was speechless. He could not believe his own father to betray him like this. He was sick of the family rules and how it always have to be like it was. He was sick of protecting his family. He was not going to do it.

Without saying a word, Sasuke stood up and left the room in silence.

...^v^...

"Sakura. What a nice surprise" said the female doctor as she turned her office chair to face Sakura and Ino standing at the frame of the door.

"Shizune. I have something to ask of you. Could you maybe help me" Sakura asked as she sat on the patient chair shortly followed by Ino.

"I need you to test me, because I think I might be pregnant"

"Well. We will have to do some tests and see" Shizune said as she got up and placing her stethoscope around her neck "Please come lie down on the bed so that we could start"

Shizune did a couple of tests on Sakura and in the few times when she looked at the parts of Sakura's stomach from all different angles, she could not help but frown. She frowned at her stomach since she has never seen something like this before. Afterwards Sakura sat on the chair again and Shizune sat across from her.

"So. What is the results? I need to know. Am I pregnant?" Sakura asked sitting on the edge of her seat.

"First of all. I want to know, is when have you had intercourse?" Shizune asked as she spoke about a month ago to Sakura about the same thing and Sakura told Shizune she was not pregnant and was still a virgin.

"Well. The intercourse happened about 3 days ago" Sakura said, feeling herself blushing, discussing private matters outside of the bedroom was no her for-te.

"Well. You are pregnant. And the signs that you are showing of what the sonar tells me and so on. It almost seems like the fetus is about less then 4 weeks old" Shizune deadpanned.

"That's impossible" Sakura said. Even to her own ears, this seemed ridiculous. A fetus does not have the ability to grow two to four times faster then normal.

And then as if it was suddenly just laid upon her like a ton of bricks, Sakura realized. It could be the affect of what Sasuke was taking effect to the fetus. It could be the Lycan DNA making the fetus grow at a fast speed.

She was pregnant. Truly and really pregnant. Sasuke's child was growing within her stomach

* * *

**A/N: I know. Shortest chapter ever. But I was so super busy and this stuff needs to be written to get to the good stuff. **

**Please remember to review**

**corpsedollie answers reviews Chapter 15:**

**-themellyb123** Yeah. she kinda got the bad end of the stick

**-Strawberry0000** The next chapter will be much better, I swear

**-Guest** Yes she is

**-DiamondForest** Thanks for the review

**-nicolerogersxx **Yes. That's with normal pregnancies. But remember, Sasuke is a Lycan

**-oganizationkhI**I Thanks so much for all the reviews

**I am so sorry that this chapter is not that good but please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Morning After**

**Chapter 17**

**By corpsedollie**

Sakura sat in her bedroom chair staring at the outside. Her fingers holding her stomach while her mind was somewhere else completely. It was close to midnight and she could not fall asleep. The news of her pregnancy still gripped to her like it was new. Honestly she did not feel the news sinking in just yet, it all just felt really surreal to her. Like it never happened. It was like they all were playing some horrible joke on her. She was waiting for people to jump from behind the couches and yell out 'Surprise. You are not really pregnant'. But there was no such thing. There would never be such a thing in a situation like this.

Sakura was brought out of her train of thoughts when her front door bell rung. She blinked a couple of times, clearing her mind and getting on her feet. She quickly popped into her pink bunny slippers and shuffled to the front door, when it rung again.

"Yes. Yes. I am coming" Sakura responded, wondering who would bother her at this ungodly hour.

She tiptoed to peep through the peephole of her door. She gasped as she laid eyes upon the man with the jet black hair and the dark eyes, dark circles under his orbs tainting his good looks. Sakura immediately took of the safety looks and opened the door.

"Sasuke. What are you doing here at this time of night?" Sakura asked, Sasuke did not seem like his usual self. He smelt of alcohol and he was finding it hard to stand on his own two feet. One hand holding the frame of the door so that he did not loose his balance "Have you been drinking?"

"Sakura. There is something important that I need to talk to you about. Can I come in?" Sasuke said, trying to focus on Sakura.

"Well. Yes. Come in" Sakura said as she gave way, Sasuke nearly tripping over his own feet when entering Sakura's appartment, Sakura shifted quickly under his arm as Sasuke used her as support until Sakura lead him to the bedroom chair that she sat in earlier.

"Sakura. I really need to talk to you. What I have to tell you is really important" Sasuke repeated himself as he grabbed hold of Sakura's fragile hand in his own

"I just want to get you some coffee. You really could use some" Sakura said.

"That can wait. Please, Sakura just sit down. I really need to talk to you" Sasuke said as he lightly tucked on Sakura's arm.

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed and faced the intoxicated Sasuke. Both her hands were covered by his own hands as he also looked back into her emerald green eyes.

"Sakura. First things first. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. And I would not let anything happen to you" Sasuke said gripping a bit tighter onto Sakura's hand as he spoke.

"You do?" Sakura asked a bit taken aback. She did not expect this at all. The words seemed so out of bound she did not expect the 'But' to come with it

"But you know to much. We Lycans have been a secret from society for a very very long time. Our elders made plenty sure of that." Sasuke took another breath

"Sasuke. I don't understand where this conversation is leading to" Sakura feeling a bit concerned.

"Sakura" Sasuke took a deep breath and gripped a bit tighter onto Sakura's hands "The elders... They want me to kill you"

A silence grew between the two, the news slowly sunk in with Sakura where she was waiting for Sasuke to start laughing at some sick joke that he made. But there was not such thing. He wasn't joking.

"They...what? What have you decided." Sakura asked feeling tears lingering in the corner of her eyes, she pulled out her hands from Sasuke's grip. Sasuke averted his eyes away in shame.

"I can't kill you. I love you. But they don't understand that. They can't ever understand a love outside of the range of females they have chosen for me" Sasuke said, he stood up and moved to sit next to Sakura on the bed.

"What's going to happen?" Sakura asked him looking deeply into his smoldering dark eyes.

"I will protect you. With every fiber of my being. I will not let them harm you, Sakura. You mean the world to me" Sasuke embraced Sakura with a conforting arm.

"I have... I have something to tell you too, Sasuke" Sakura said as she avoided his eye contact for once since her news one bigger then his own.

"What is it?"

"You know that I love you right?"

"Hn"

" and do you remember that night we spent together" Sakura's flat palms placed on her stomach "well. I am pregnant"

It took Sasuke a while for the news to sink in, the fact that he thought he might've heard wrong before he responded "Pregnant?" He repeated.

Sakura nodded slightly with a smile.

"So there is something growing in your stomach?" Sasuke asked finding it a bit to hard to grasp.

"A little person" Sakura corrected him.

"No Sakura. You can't have this child. You must abort it. Please" Sasuke expressed himself, anger infused in his own voice

"Wh.. What. No! I certainly will not" Sakura said as she stood up angrily.

"You don't understand, Sakura. This child. If it took all of my DNA. He will kill you. The thing will be a monster like me" Sasuke yelled pointing at her stomach.

Sakura shook her head, holding onto her stomach as if protecting it. "Sasuke. If you really feel so strongly about it, there is the door. Leave. I can't be with you if you believe the child that we created is a monster" Sakura screamed back.

She really did not care how this child was about to come out. She could not get rid of it. She loved the child to dearly and already felt like it was a part of her. The news did shock her at first but she would defend it with all her might since it was her own flesh and blood.

Sasuke was silent for a while. Sakura stood there watching him. Waiting for him to respond. She stood by her ground to protect this baby and truelly felt Sasuke must be the one to change his mind. Or else she would take her own life

"If that's really the way you feel, Sakura..." He stood up to face Sakura, Sakura was about to protest thinking that he was about to leave but he did not. His dark eyes connected with hers. Never breaking eye contact. He then got down on one knee "... Sakura. Will you do me the honour of making me the happiest man on this planet in becoming my wife" he took Sakura's smaller hand into his own before locking a breathtaking gaze with Sakura's own emerald eyes.

It took Sakura a few seconds to process what had just happened before her. A warm feeling spread within her midst and made its way up to her brain. She could never be any happier without him. Sasuke makes her happy and he always will.

She fell into his arms with a warm embrace, she whispered into his ears "Yes. Yes. I will marry you"

**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter is late. My laptop broke so I am updating from my phone.**

**Please review.**


End file.
